


It's Better When It Feels Wrong

by Lupy180



Series: It's Better When It Feels Wrong [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Ivar can walk, Manipulation, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, ivar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Ivar was your boyfriends best friend but that didn't  stop him from pursuing you





	1. The First mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me this is rather filthy and messed up. But I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you want part 2. The title of this series is based of the song Wrong by MAX

Ivar had been friends with your boyfriend long before you came into the picture. You didn’t mind him, he was funny, nice, and something good to look at every once in awhile. Not that your boyfriend wasn’t very good looking himself. But you two always agreed on one thing.

Just because you were on a diet it didn’t mean you couldn’t look at what was on the menu. That’s how you put it. In other words you were always welcomed to look at others but never to touch and it always worked. Then one day that thick line that you and your boyfriend had drawn was slowly beginning to fade.

He wasn’t giving you much of his time all of the sudden. He was going out with the boys 24-7 and it started to have an impact on your sex life. It almost hurt you. How did such a strong unbreakable couple go from having sex 7 times a day to just once a week? You weren’t a sex addict but being still in your prime you needed sex. And a lot of it.

One day your boyfriend had decided he wanted you to meet him and his friends at a club. You agreed even though you didn’t want to go out. As he had asked you had taken a shower and washed up with your favorite soap. You wrapped yourself up in a white towel and was on your way to your bedroom when you heard a knock at your door.

It couldn’t have been your boyfriend. He had a key and never knocked. You licked your lips and opened the door just enough to peek your head out.

You were blindsided when the one and only Ivar stood at your door dressed in a nice pair of denim jeans and a white wife beater that showed off his glorious body. Your eyes fell to a bag that he had in his hand. His blue eyes fell to the bag and he gave off a small smile while holding it up.

“Your boyfriend wanted me to bring this to you to wear. He’s too hammered to drive by and pick you up.” Ivar explained.

“Figures.” You sighed as you opened the door more.

Ivar didn’t seem at all surprised about you being in just a towel. He stepped into your small home, handed you the bag and made himself comfortable on your black leather couch. A thickness settled in the air and for the strangest reason, you didn’t want to get dressed at all.

None the less you forced yourself to turn on your heels and make your way to your room. You let the towel drop at your feet and reeled out a small red ruched dress with a pair of matching red panties. Like a good girlfriend you slid the dress down your body and just pulled your panties up when you heard a light knock at the door.

It opened before you could answer and Ivar stood completely still in his tracks. His blue eyes ran down your body and you suddenly felt your breath get trapped in your throat. The brand new pair of panties you had on were about to get soaked if he kept looking at you like that.

‘Stop it! Don’t look at me like that!’ You thought to yourself.

“Sorry the uh door just opened. I see the dress fits.” He broke the deathly silence.

You nodded your head. “We should head out.”

“Before we do, I wanted to say something.” Ivar closed the door behind him and you felt your stomach drop.

Your heart pounded and excitement stirred in your lower abdomen. Heat pooled between your legs as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Everything alright?” You questioned.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry that he’s been a dick to you.” Ivar commented.

You frowned at his words and lifted your eyebrows at his comment. Your boyfriend may have been less attentive to your needs but he still treated you right. He still told you that you were beautiful, he still kissed you goodnight and he always supported you. So you became baffled at what he said. Everyone had a right to have time of their own and be by themselves it didn’t make them a “dick”.

“What are you talking about? He hasn’t been like that to me. He treats me good.” You replied defensively.

Ivar nodded his head as if he understood. “Of course. I just think he shouldn’t be out flirting with all the girls in the world when he has such a nice one like you at home.”

You tilted your head. Whatever his game was, you didn’t want to play it. You had never cheated before and you didn’t plan to now.

“Well he comes back home to me, that’s all that matters.” You picked the towel up at your feet and threw it in the dirty laundry bin up against the wall.

“And that’s good but shouldn’t he be turning that attention towards you? I see how good you are to him and when we all go out, I can’t help but feel a little resentment. Knowing what he’s really doing and what he should be doing.”

He somehow managed to close the empty space between the two of you. You stepped back and felt the vanity table touch the back of your thighs. This didn’t stop Ivar from approaching you again. He continued taking his steps towards you and you didn’t know what you were feeling. Fear? Excitement? Lust?

All you knew was that the air around you was becoming hot and heavy. It had been a while since you gotten laid and you were hoping your boyfriend would finally attend to your needs tonight but it didn’t sound possible since he was already trashed.

“I don’t know where this is coming from but it’s not really any of your business.” You growled.

“Of course. I’m sorry, I just can’t stand how he lets you be lonely. Especially knowing how you are.” He pressed on.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” You were starting to get irritated.

“Well I know you’re having some family issues and if I was lucky enough to have you as a girlfriend I wouldn’t just leave you to deal with that on your own. I would ask you a million times how I could make it better. I sure in hell wouldn’t be getting wasted at a bar while you’re left alone to deal with it by yourself.” He confessed as his eyes dragged back down to your chest.

This was getting bad. You knew it the moment your legs began to feel weak. For was one thing for your boyfriend to not be by your side during a tough but then he told your problems to Ivar! After you had begged him not to tell anyone.

“Are you hitting on me?” You finally asked in a wave of shock.

Ivar reached a hand up and moved a strain of your hair off your shoulders. “What if I am?” He asked.

“I would remind you that you’re supposed to be his one good friend. What kind of friend would do that?” You asked as you looked up at him.

He was just inches away from you now. You tried pressing your thighs together to soothe the ache that so suddenly grew in your nether regions. His eyes looked right into yours as he released your hair. When you heard a soft sigh leave his lips you assumed he was finally backing down. But instead he leaned down as if to whisper in your ear.

“I’m not all that good.”

The moment the words left his mouth his hands gripped your hips and sat you down on the vanity behind you. His lips mashed on top of yours, strong and demanding. Every single worry that you had clung so desperately to dropped at your feet. You spread your legs and felt the rush of cool air hit you.

He released you only long enough to take off his wife beater. He let it fall to the ground and his hand went right up your dress to tear the moistened material right off you. You let a quiet moan slip from your mouth as he dropped to his knees, hiked your dress up and so impatiently began to slip his tongue between your moistened folds. The sensation shot warm tingles down your spine.

Your hands reached down to grab his head and press him further into you. His hands went back to your hips in a tight grip as he flicked your aching clit with his tongue. The warm moisture made knots tie in your stomach. You couldn’t believe your legs were already quivering so fast.

“Oh, fuck Ivar!” You whispered.

He pressed down further and continued to rotate his tongue in such delicious little circles and oh they were delicious. All he had to do was hit that right spot. A task he completed all too easy and had you clenching your thighs and crying out loud as you climaxed on his tongue. That amazing feeling came crashing down on you as raw pleasure swam through you wave after wave.

You let out a sigh and watched as he stood back up and licked his lips that were glazed with your juices. There wasn’t any time to comment as he already unbuttoned his pants and sprung his hardened erection free. He was quick to press your legs back open and enter you with one swift motion. He stretched your inner walls as he pressed himself further into you. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head at the sheer feeling of him filling you to the brim.

His hands moved to your back to engulf you in his arms. You kissed his soft plump lips and when you opened your mouth for his tongue to enter you could taste yourself on him. Just that alone made your walls clench up.

“Shit, Y/N do that again.” He moaned against your lips.

You smiled and clenched your walls again. He let out a muffled growl as he picked you right up and brought you over to the queen size bed. The whole time he used his hold on you to lift you up and down on his swollen cock. He left your lips to begin kissing into the crook of your neck as he lied you down on the bed.

Your hands gripped the back of his neck as he began pounding into you with all his might. It felt good. It was something you needed. To have someone hold you down and fuck you deep into your bed.

His hands tugged the top of your dress down to release your breast. He trailed kisses to your left breast and just barely grazed his tongue over your nipple. You hissed in pleasure and bucked your hips up to meet his. He kept you trapped beneath him and the mattress as he continued rolling his hips into yours.

There was a moment where you tried rolling on top but he shot a hand out and gripped your neck. It wasn’t to choke you necessarily, just to remind you where your place was and who was really in control. And you let him have it without a single fight. He had you and you were completely fine with it. Because he was hitting all the right spots and when he rolled his hips you felt the head of his cock brush against your g-spot.

“Ivar!” You moaned out loud.

He released your breast and thrusted into you again as he leaned his forward against yours. “I love how you say my name. I don’t even have to tell you to do it.” He chuckled in a smug kind of way.

You looked up at him through hooded eyelashes, silently begging him to make you come again. He did it so well and quick the first time.

He caught the que and rotated his hips in a circular motion to hit your sweet spot again. You’re already trembling legs somehow trembled even more. You felt the muscles in your abdomen tightening as your orgasm begin to build up. His thrusts became erratic and you felt his whole body quiver on top of you.

“Fuck, I’m going to come.” He whispered.

He hit your g-spot one more time and that was all you needed. You pressed the back of your head deep into the covers beneath you as your muscles snapped and the feeling of liquid warmth came flowing down your inner walls. Ivar let out a quiet groan as he pushed his hips into you. One. More. Time. And then you felt his warm seed coating your walls in quick little spurts.

Damn that was good.

He looked down at you and gently ran his finger down your nose before giving another quick kiss to your lips. His hand released your throat before he pulled out of you. The movement itself almost sent you into another orgasm.

You lied completely still on the bed, all the energy in your body was evaporated. Ivar got dressed without saying another word. You searched your own thoughts for something to say but nothing came to you. What were you supposed to say? Thanks for the good dick now take me to my boyfriend?

Ivar ran out your room and without so much as a goodbye, he just left. You sat up completely confused and unsure of what to do next. And then you heard your own cell phone go off. Almost as if on cue Ivar was already gone.

You cleared your throat and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, Y/N sorry for taking so long my damn car won’t start and the mechanics here are useless.”

He didn’t slur any words. He spoke as though he was perfectly fine.

“You’re not drunk.” You mumbled more to yourself than anyone else.

“Um, no. I haven’t even gotten to the club yet. Ivar was supposed to stop by and explain this all to you. And tell you that I’m really sorry that I couldn’t make this night special like I so badly wanted to. Did he stop by yet?”

Your boyfriend’s words made your jaw drop to the floor.

Ivar. That manipulating, lying, son of a bitch.


	2. You Know It's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and her boyfriend are invited to a rave. If only they knew the things that Ivar had planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos everyone it means so much to me to know that you enjoyed it. Here's another chapter. I don't know how far this will go. But for now, here is a second chapter.

Modern!Ivar X Reader

Summary: Reader and her boyfriend are invited to a rave, if only they knew what Ivar had in store for them 

Warnings: dub-con, smut, manipulation, cheating, language, NSFW, sort of angry sex

Word Count: 2,483

Author: Lupy22 

A/N: This went dark. I really didn't expect it to turn out like this. Anyways let me know if you guys want more because I'm already writing part 3 but not sure if I'm going to post it yet. 

Two days had passed since you heard from Ivar. He didn't go to the club that night. He just vanished. Meanwhile you were doing everything you could to hold yourself together. You didn't want to hurt your boyfriend, you loved him. But not even your love for him could stop Ivar from entering your mind. 

Even when your boyfriend was beneath you, naked with his hands on your hips. Even with his erection pumping in and out of you, all you could think of was how Ivar fucked you. How he gave you everything you wanted and needed. They way he felt inside you. 

It was haunting you. No matter how hard you tried erasing him, he would come back with a vengeance. How could you stop it? How could you make him go away?

The images of Ivar ontop of you flashed in your mind as your body tensed and you you let out a quiet moan. Your boyfriend groaned beneath you and reminded you what you were doing. The guilt of it made you nearly sick to your stomach but you couldn't stop it. 

You slowly climbed off your boyfriend and laid down, trying to catch your breath. It didn't take that long. The sound of a light chime beside you made you jump. You reached for your phone and felt your heart nearly rip right out of your chest. There was a message from Ivar. 

Club Zero   
Rave-10 pm   
Bring your boyfriend 

“Who is it?” Your boyfriend asked. 

You handed him the phone. He read the message and jumped up to get ready. Apparently when Ivar said jump your boyfriend always asked how high? He was happy with the thought but you were petrified. You didn't know what Ivar had planned. 

“Take a shower and get dressed.” Your boyfriend's voice brought you back to reality. 

You dragged yourself out of bed and took a quick shower. Pants and a shirt was all you planned to wear. But your boyfriend had other plans and insisted you wore your black T-shirt dress with neon splotches on it. 

“Just put the damn thing on.” He growled. 

And you did so gracefully with a big eye roll. Club Zero, here you come. 

It was packed full of people, all squished together dancing to the high beat of the music. It was dark but the flashing lights helped you understand where you were. There was a mixed scent of raw alcohol, cologne, and sweat. What else could you expect from a rave? 

You sat on a stool at the bright blue bar and looked beside you at your boyfriend. He leaned closer to you and yelled that he would be back before disappearing into the crowd. You turned back to the bar and jumped when you noticed the empty seat beside you was now occupied. Ivar’s white shirt glowed in the dark from the black lights behind the bar. 

“I didn't mean to scare you. Let me buy you a drink.” He offered.

“Why so you can poison it? I think I can buy my own drink thank you.” You shot back as you waved your hand and tried to get the bartender's attention. 

Ivar light himself a cigarette and waved his hand. The bartender ignored you and went right to Ivar. You could have smacked that smug look right off his face. 

“Hi, Ivar what can I get for you?” The perky bleach blonde bartender asked. 

“Whatever my friend here is having.” He nodded his head towards you. 

“Satin Panties Shot.” You ordered. 

The bartender nodded her head and went to mixing your shot. Meanwhile Ivar was giving you a flirtatious smirk. 

“Satin Panties huh? Is that what you got on for me tonight?” 

You rolled your eyes. “It's Vodka and Peachtree Schnapps. So don't get too excited. How about you step outside with that cigarette before they throw you out?” 

Your own words made pride swell in your chest. 

Not tonight buddy. 

“Oh they won't mind. I own the place.” He shot back. 

You decided to just stop talking to him and face the bar. He lied to you and you didn't like that. It made you question how many other times did he lie? 

The bartender put an empty shot glass on the bar and poured your shot. You threw your head back and swallowed it quickly. It was smooth and sweet going down. There wasn't much of a burning sensation like most drinks. 

“Okay, I get it you're mad at me and you have a right to be.” Ivar broke the silence and leaned closer towards you on the bar. 

Just like that your heart was practically singing in your chest. Heat spread from your heart all the way down to your thighs. Your whole body was humming in his presence. Why did he have to make it so hard to stay mad at him? You weren't supposed to be alone with him again. How did this happen? 

“That's why I invited you here. I wanted to explain everything-” 

“You lied to me and manipulated me into sleeping with you. Then left because you were too much of a coward to face what you had just done.” 

Ivar nodded his head in agreement. He looked like he was struggling with himself. 

“Yes, I did lie to you but only because I knew you would have never opened yourself to me if I didn't.” He kept his voice calm even though he had to speak loudly over the blaring music. 

You chewed the inside of your cheek. It couldn't happen again. You couldn't listen to his lies anymore either wise your whole world would crumble apart. It shamed you that you had to silently remind yourself of this at least 10 times since he found a seat beside you. 

“What we did was a mistake, it's not going to happen. So let me make myself clear,” you leaned back on the bar to keep a strong gaze in his eyes. He had to know that you were serious. “You're not going to talk to me, you're not even going to look at me, and you're definitely not going to say a word to my boyfriend. As of tonight I'm erasing you from our lives because we don't need a manipulating psycho like you in our life.” 

Ivar took a drag of his cigarette and let the smoke blow out very slowly. His blue eyes turned darker than ever before. You focused on his tongue as he slowly dragged it over his bottom lip. It was like he managed to get inside your head and talk to him because just from the look alone you could almost hear his voice saying “you wanna play? Okay let's play”. 

All the courage you had drained from your body. You hopped off the stool and rushed into the crowd of the dancing people. That was your biggest mistake because you couldn't see where anything was. You couldn't find your boyfriend and more importantly, you couldn't see Ivar at the bar anymore. 

You could feel his ice blue eyes on you. All the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. It suddenly felt like you were trapped in a game of cat and mouse. You were the mouse, Ivar was the tiger. You began to feel light headed from the adrenaline rushing through you. All your thoughts became coherent. 

If you were thinking clearly you would have just headed towards the exit and left. You would have gotten out of there as soon as possible but in a state of panic you rushed to the closest door without even reading the sign on it. If you had just taken that extra second you would have seen that it was a bathroom, not an exit. 

This was the surprise that slapped you in the face when you saw two girls at the sink, laughing. They both turned silent and turned towards you with raised eyebrows. You stepped back to leave but a pair of strong hands stopped you and turned you around. Ivar stood just inches from you and stared right into your eyes. 

“Leave.” He demanded. 

The two girls ran out without so much as looking at you. He reached out and you heard the lock click on the door. You took one step back, that's all you did. It triggered a defensive of Ivar that you had never seen before. His hand shot up to your throat and he slammed your back into the nearest wall. Your heart pumping echoed in your ears and the room was growing small. Was the heat on or were you just hot? 

“You think you can just erase me from your life? You think you can come into MY club and tell me what to do?” He whispered as his face came only inches from yours. 

His hand on your throat didn't even choke you but the threat was loud and clear in his eyes. Your whole body trembled as the bottom of your gut turned hot. Warm moisture collected in your nether regions and your breathing became very heavy. His lips brushed against yours. 

“I hate to crush your little fairy tale, but you can't. I'm like a fucking parasite. Once I'm in there's no way of getting me out.” His hot breath blew on your face and you opened your mouth, letting out a needy whimper. 

His lips curled into a sinister smirk. With his free hand he reached down and pulled your dress up. You felt his warm finger tips breach the waistband of your panties and brush against your mound. Just the whisper of his touch sent your body into overdrive. You wanted him. No, you needed him inside of you. 

He pressed his open lips into yours and swirled his tongue inside your mouth. There was a faint taste of whiskey and cigarettes. A taste that made your knees wobble and almost give out on him. A light moan erupted from your throat. He chuckled against your lips and pulled away. He retracted his hand and lifted you up by the back of your thighs. 

“That a girl.” He praised as he pinned you to the wall. 

The moment your back hit the wall you felt vibrations tickling your spine, going straight to your core. With one hand wrapped around your waist he reached down and unzipped his pants. He didn't bother taking your panties off this time. Oh, no there was no time for that. You both needed to feed each other's hunger, right there and now. 

He moved the material to the side and breached your entrance with a rough thrust of his hips. You held onto his shoulders and fisted your hands in the corners of his shirt. Fuck he felt good. He knew how to roll his hips so he rubbed your clit Every Time he moved in and out of you. 

His hands gripped your hips and he slammed you down on his erection. You let out a loud cry and pressed your head into his forehead. His lips covered yours and he pressed his teeth into your lip and delivered a sharp bite. Your whole body jolted at the sensation and you let out a growl. 

You were angry at him for it was he who corrupted you. It was he that made you need him. If it weren't for him you wouldn't be put in such a bad situation. You reached to grab his head full of hair and pull his head back to make you look at him. 

“Fuck you, Ivar for fucking up my life!” You nearly shouted. 

Ivar pulled you away from the wall only to slam you back into it with another harsh buck of his hips. He nearly laughed at your words. 

“Yeah? I'm fucking you now aren't I?” He thrusted into you again and you couldn't stop from moaning again. 

“And it'll be the last time.” Your voice barely came out as the pleasure clouded your mind. 

“I'll fuck you whenever I want because like it or not, you need this and I'm the only one you can give it to you.” 

His words held the heavy truth. You needed someone to dominate you, to take you and fuck you into next week. Which is exactly what he was doing. He reached down to grope your ass and dug his nails into your flesh. It sent a trail of fire right to your clit. Like hot electric shocks. 

You rolled your hips into his as he moved his hands up your back and raked his nails down your back. The hot pain caused you to clench around him over and over again. You released your grip on his hair and wrapped your hands at the nape of his neck. He looked at you through hooded eyelashes before burying his face into your shoulder. 

The vibrations from the wall, the friction of his cock entering you, and his sweaty head on your shoulder became all too much. Your stomach clenched and your orgasm nearly knocked you out. It came hard in frequent waves of pulsating warmth and tingles. You never knew your legs could tighten around him like they did. 

“Rrrr, fuck!” He growled. 

You were still rolling through your orgasm when you felt his warm come burst inside you. He pumped his hard cock lazily and more gently until he pulled out. His heavy breathing goes steady for a minute until he calms himself and pulls away from you. Your legs beneath you buckle and you almost fall right to the floor but a pair of strong arms catch you and slowly brings you to the floor. 

Your whole head is buzzing, your high is just as intense as before. But it's cut short when you turn your head and notice that a stall door is closed. You peek down at the floor and you come across all too familiar boots. 

Whatever high you were riding quickly dispersed and your heart sunk to your stomach. 

No! 

The bathroom stall rips open to reveal your boyfriend giving you the most disgusting look ever. He can't stand you. He's looking at you like your diseased. You widen eyes turn to Ivar who is smiling. 

He's fucking smiling! He knew your boyfriend was there the whole time! He wanted your boyfriend to know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning dark fast.


	3. But It Feels Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has made a mistake and now Ivar plans to make her redeem herself to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning Ivar goes dark in this.

You found out a lot of very important things that night. First, Ivar had used you to hurt your boyfriend. It was a scheme he worked on for a very long time. Second, Ivar was far from just a club owner and he had siblings. All of which had the power to get away with ruthless things worse than murder. Third, your boyfriend was a bastard son of a man who had killed Ivar’s father. And lastly, Ivar had been slowly plucking off the lives of every one of your boyfriend’s family. He wanted your boyfriend to lose everything, including you.

When Ivar had admitted it all you to you, your boyfriend was far gone and the two of you were outside the club standing in the pouring rain. It was so hard to see from the rain you could barely see Ivar standing in front of you.

“OK, you wanted him to hurt. I get that. But you just ruined my life too. How is that any fair to me?” You had asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and then leaned down closer to you. “It was just business Y/N. But don’t worry, I’ll always be up for fucking you whenever you want it.”

His words had sent you into pure rage. Your blood boiled and your vision turned red. All you could was ‘this asshole hurt me and he thinks it’s funny! He’s still got that stupid smirk on his face!’.

That was honestly all you could remember. You didn’t remember shoving him into the road and him getting hit by a car. You didn’t remember a thing after you blacked out from your anger. All you knew was Ivar got hurt really bad that night and it could have been all your fault.

***

Nearly 2 months had passed since the night of the rave party. You found yourself in a small apartment with very little furniture and not a single word from your ex. He made his opinion of you very loud and clear when he dumped everything of yours on the front lawn with “free shit” sign. It was hard starting over. You couldn’t sleep at night and even though you wanted to check in on Ivar you refused to.

Life had managed to drag you down in a deep hole and to be honest, you weren’t sure you wanted out. The guilt of it all weighed you down. You didn’t dare ask Ivar for forgiveness, you almost killed him out of anger. For nothing really. How could you even think he would grant you that relief?

Then came a phone call. From Ivar. You wanted to pick it up and hear his voice but you asked yourself why you would deserve that. So you ignored the call. You received a text from Ivar.

Come see me.

You didn’t reply and tried going back to your bed to lay down. An hour later your phone rang again. When you didn’t answer another text came in.

I’ll give you an hour then I’m sending my brothers to get you.

He was serious. You sighed and decided to make things easier for him. That was the least you could do for him. You changed into a pair of jean shorts and a plain black shirt before heading to his place.  
Ivar lived in a big white manor that had white marble floors and a beautiful staircase that curved to the left as it reached the second floor. You been there before only once but still you remembered exactly where to go.

When you pulled in the driveway Ivar’s brothers all came out the door and waited for you. Ubbe, the eldest brought you to the west wing of the manor which was rather empty. But there was a big room with an adjustable twin size bed. And in the bed was the one and only Ivar, sitting with a behind behind him.

His legs were covered with a thin white sheet. Your eyes looked at his feet and immediately noticed the difference in them. They looked almost twisted and his legs looked a lot thin, more brittle even beneath the sheet. Your eyes instantly began to water as they traveled to his bare chest.

He was a cripple. You crippled him!

“Y/N, dont cry. Come sit.” He moved over to give you room.

You sat down beside him and wrapped your arms around his neck. He engulfed your body with his strong arms and pressed a kiss into your cheek.

“Stay with me?” He whispered in your ear.

You nodded your head and rested against the mattress with him. He readjusted the bed so you both were laying down. Just being beside him made your heart pump with so many different things. You were scared, hurt, but most of all you were revelling in his arms. Even after he had destroyed your relationship it was his touch you were craving the most. Not because you felt guilty or sorry for him, but because it did wondrous things to your body.

He rolled on top of you and used his elbows to prop himself up so he could look into your eyes. You felt his body press into yours. He was naked! That was not helping things at all. He sighed and looked down at your chest.

“The things your body does to me.” He muttered before bringing a hand down to the waistband of your shorts.

His hand wiggled in and breached your panties. Goosebumps covered your body and you shivered as he dragged a finger over your moistening folds. Your breathing was slowly becoming unsteady as he pushed a finger inside you. He used the tip of his thumb to massage your clit while adding another finger in your entrance.

You bucked your hips up and immediately started whimpering. He pressed soft kisses to your lips before moving over to the shell of your here. You let a moan slip out as he pumped his fingers faster inside you.

“The whole time I was recovering I couldn’t stop thinking about you and the things we did together.” He whispered in your ear.

Your only reply was to let out another soft whimper. He pressed a third finger inside your entrance and curled his fingers to hit that very special spot. Your whole body was getting hot. Your heart was skipping beats only to pound harder. An orgasm was building fast in the pit of your belly.

“Then I watched the security footage from my club and I saw what you did to me.” His voice was still a whisper but he spoke with a sneer.

That made your blood run cold. It was like he poured a bucket of ice cold water on you. You tried fleeing but he retracted his hand from your shorts and wrapped it around your throat. You coughed a little just before he sealed off your airways completely.

You tried gripping at his wrists but they were sealed around you. He looked down at you with his lips pressed in a flat line. He was angry and he had every right to be. If only that could stop the fear that was making you tremble beneath him.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me? The doctors almost amputated my legs! My bones are passed the point of healing!” He screamed in your face.

Tears leaked from the corners of your eyes and your head started to feel light. You tried sucking in air but it was futile. He wasn’t going to let you get so much as an inch of air until he felt you deserved it.

“I am going to be a cripple for the rest of my life!” He growled as his eyes searched your face.

You must have been turning blue because he finally released your throat and allowed you to breathe again. You were feeling dizzy and your spine was going numb. Why was it so hard to move?

“You owe me new legs Y/N! So instead of killing you, I’ll just make you stay here and be my new legs.” His voice was suddenly soft but the mere tone behind it made you shudder. “You’ll be my slave.”

He pushed his pelvic area into your hips and you felt his hard erection press into your sensitive clit. You jumped and cried at the sensation. He didn’t let you come before and even after he almost killed you, your body was still begging for him to give you some sort of relief. Anything! Even if it was just a little one.

At that point you didn’t know what to be more disgusted with. The fact that he planned to keep as a slave or that your body was still craving him. Your thighs were practically flooding with your juices. You shouldn’t have been turned on. You should have been petrified and wanting to flee.

“Ivar-” You started to whisper.

He reached up and pulled your hair back to make your back arch up. His erection pressed at your clothed entrance.

“No, you don’t get to say anything! Not until I tell you to.” He growled.  
You sealed your eyes shut and tried holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

“Open your eyes and look at me.”

You slowly peeked through your eyelids as he instructed. He looked down where your shorts were and rubbed his erection against your jeans. You reached down and barely pulled the shorts down to your knees. Your panties only made it to your thighs when he started to rub his erection against your moistened folds.

This was wrong. This was beyond fucked up. But your body didn’t care at all. It wanted him inside you. You rolled your hips and opened your legs a little so his erection could hover over your entrance.

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against yours. “Had you have been any other girl, I would have killed you.”

With that being said he pushed his erection into you. You opened your mouth at the sensation and let out another whimper. Fuck, it was just as good as you remembered. He stretched your walls to the point it was a little painful. But he didn’t care and neither did you. Instead he just slammed down into you while his fingers in your hair pulled even harder.

The look in his eyes said it all.

Your not to enjoy this. Not. One. Bit.

But you did. You fucking loved the way he was pounding into you. You nearly came when he leaned his head down beside yours and nibbled at your ear.

His muscles in his arms tensed up and his body was trembling just like yours. There were a few cuss words muttered under his breath but you couldn’t hear them over the sound of his skin slapping against yours. You bucked your hips up to meet his and felt his hips crash into yours.

Oh how you were dying to come. But he didn’t grant you that wish. Instead he made himself the priority of the occasion. He came quickly, releasing ropes of his warm come inside you.

You sighed quietly as pulled out.

“Not today, Y/N.” He whispered before gently patting your cheek and rolling off you.

You huffed at the loss and looked at him with watery eyes. He was laying on his back looking at you. A sheet of sweat made his naked body glistened. You turned to the closed door and thought about jumping up and running. He was crippled now he couldn’t catch you.

Before you could even move he shot his hand out gripped your wrist. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you.” He warned. “My brothers have already gotten rid of your car.”

Your mouth gaped open and you felt your face turn pale. He was really serious about the whole slave thing.  
Ivar ivars heathen army Ivar the


	4. And you just can't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns that it's not easy being Ivar's slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some warnings Smut up ahead. Ivar is kind of a cruel bastard in this one. It might possible cause some triggering please read with caution!

“I’m not wearing that.” You nearly growled.

“Yes you are. Now put it on.” Ivar argued from his chair.

You rolled your eyes. “I will clean this ridiculously big mansion, I will act like a plunger and unclog the toilet, I will do the dishes, I will cook, and I will do the laundry but I will not wear that-” you pointed at the skimpy maid outfit. “I am not some toy for you to dress up.” Despite your anger you kept your voice calm and soft. Almost pleading.

He was being beyond unfair to you. You had apologised, cried, and did every single thing he asked thus far. But making you dress up like some kind of Barbie doll? That was just not right.

“And I would have gone home with someone with some chick and had her put it on but seems how I can’t fucking walk-” He growled.

“Would you like me to call the closest brothel?” You offered.

Ivar clenched his jaw and looked down towards the floor as if in shame.

“Ivar I have said it a million times before and I’ll say it a million times more… I’m sorry. I am so sorry for what I did.” You walked up to him and cupped his handsome face in your hands.  
He remained silent. You stepped back when you heard his breath growing rugged. Maybe you shouldn’t have touched him. He curled his hand into a fist and brought it to his lips as if to stop himself from talking. You stood and waited for him to say something.

He let out a sigh and looked at you with his eyes blazing a bright blue color. He lowered his head and kept staring at you.

“If you don’t put that on right now I’ll make you do all your chores in just your bra and panties.” He threatened.

You jumped back. “You wouldn’t be so cruel!”

“Don’t. Test. Me.” He spoke between clenched teeth.

You didn’t know why you wanted to be so difficult. Perhaps you missed having some kind of control over your own life. You owed Ivar your legs as he said. So what did that have to do with dressing like a slutty maid?

“I’m not doing it.”

He slid to the ground smoothly like a snake and began crawling towards you at a surprisingly fast face. You shook your head and and turned on your heels to run. Your foot nearly raised an inch off the ground before his hand grasped your ankle and pulled it back down. You fell to the hard floor and groaned in pain. His hands grasped your calves and he started crawling up your body.

“No, Ivar! You’re not-”

He ignored your curses and began pulling your shorts down. You tried crawling away from him but his weight on top of you acted like an anchor. You weren’t going anywhere. His hands went to your shirt and almost tore it right off. The sound off material ripping made you stop struggling.

“I liked that shirt!” You chastised.

Ivar gripped your hair and raised your head up so his mouth hovered over your ears. “I liked my legs.” He replied.

You let out a loud frustrated growl and let some curses slip through your lips. This only caused Ivar to chuckle and crawl off you with your clothes still in his hands.

The rest of the day you carried out every single chore in just your bra and panties. You couldn’t believe Ivar would make you be so bare in front of his brothers. It embarrassed you and humiliated you. Everytime you passed one of them your skin crawled just from the feeling of their eyes on you.

It only made you hate Ivar. First he tricked you into allowing him to kidnap you, then when you allowed him to fuck you yet again then he didn’t even let you finish, and now he was trying to make you play dress up?

Everyone in the manor knew you were furious at Ivar for what he made you do. Even Ivar knew it. He just didn’t care. And that made your blood boil. In an attempt to be mature you reciprocated his ridiculous act by not speaking a word to him. It lasted literally two hours.

You were on your way to run him a bath when he literally sat In front of the bathroom door so you couldn’t get in. He was demanding your attention and he wouldn’t let you complete your final task for the day until you gave him what he wanted. The stubborn bastard.

“Will you put the outfit on now?” He asked.

You clamped your jaw and narrowed your eyes on him.

“Again with the fucking outfit!” You went to turn and walk away.

“Very well then. Don’t run my bath just yet. I’ve got something to do in my room. Join me… .if you wish.”

Any other time it would have sounded innocent but he runs his tongue across his bottom lip and his eyes drag down your body in such a slow manner. It causes an instant reaction inside you. Your heart pounds fast and a chill runs down your spine. He leaves you standing there in an internal fight within yourself. Heat is slowly resonating in your panties and it feels like you can’t breathe at all.

It had been a long time since you felt his fingers caress your skin. It seemed like it had been forever since he was inside you and you craved it much to your shame. This was the man that was practically prisoner. You shouldn’t have wanted him the way you did. You shouldn’t have felt your knees weaken by the thought of him thrusting his erection in you and taking you for all you had. But you did and just thinking about it made your mouth water.

It was the most fucked up thing on the planet but that was why it felt so good. Because it was wrong.

You wanted to gather what self control you had left and leave him to take care of himself. He deserved it after all, he never let you finish the other night. You drew in a deep breath and narrowed your eyes on the room that had an open door. It was Ivar’s master bedroom. Amazing how a thing could call louder to you than any other thing on the planet.

That was when you decided to mentally say “fuck it” and you stalked right to the room. It was your turn to get what you needed from him. No matter what the consequences would be. You entered the room and made sure to slam his door shut.

Ivar was sitting on his bed, waiting for you. He knew you would come to him like an addict would to its drug. He was yours and tonight you needed a little extra dose. All his clothes were already off, his erection stood flushed against his abdomen as he rested his back against his headboard and beckoned you closer with simple motions from his hands.

“Just so you know I’m only doing this because you owe me!”

You growled as you unhooked your bra and climbed right on his bed to straddle his thighs. He helped you remove your panties and let out a sigh in content.

“Always making excuses, Y/N.” He breathed out as he ran his hands up and down your sides.

You reached down and grabbed ahold of his thick erection. There was a small bead of precum leaking from his slit. You rubbed the pad of your thumb over his slit and gently brushed the area just beneath his tip. This caused him to dig his nails into the flesh of your ass and let out a quiet hiss in pleasure.

“Not excuses! Simple truths.” You replied as you slowly lined his tip right to your soaked entrance and sunk right onto him.

He chewed his bottom lip as his grin only grew wider. You rocked your hips into an even harsh thrust and steadied yourself by holding onto his shoulders. His hands moved to your hips and he rolled right on top of you before you could even blink.

“Oh, my little slave how brazen you are, to think you have any control over this.” He commented as he slowly grinded his hips into yours.

You dug the back of your head into the mattress beneath you and let out a quiet moan. He placed one hand over your throat and gave it a gentle squeeze while using the other to pin both your wrists above your head. Your body grew hot quick, his movements were slow and agonizing. At that moment you couldn’t tell what side you were more on. You fucking hated how good he felt, how good your body responded to him. But at the same time you were addicted to his touch.  
“To think that I would allow you any kind of reward after you refused me today.” He growled and snapped his hips right into yours.

You hissed through your teeth. “Fuck, Ivar stop teasing me.” You begged in a trembling voice.  
His blue eyes scanned your face and a smug smile tugged at his lips.”Will you wear the outfit?”  
You shook your head.

He released his grip on your throat and brought his hand down where the two of you connected. You let out a loud cry when his fingers brushed against your aching clit. He started to move a little faster.

“Ivar -” You could barely speak. Your mind was too focused on trying to reach its peak.

You even tried rolling your hips to gain more friction.

“Say you’ll wear the outfit.” He whispered.

It was just too much. You could feel the tingling beginning to spread from your clit to your entrance. Your whole body tightened, preparing for release. That was when he pulled his hand away.

“Ivar!” You screamed in frustration.

“If you want to come, you know what you have to do.” He whispered in your ear while pumping his hard cock slowly inside you.

You dug your heels into the mattress and tried reaching down to touch yourself but his grip on your wrists was tight.

He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. “Come on Y/N, just say you’ll wear the outfit.” He whispered before nibbling on your ear.

You arched your back and let out a sob in frustration. “Okay! I’ll wear the damn outfit!”

His body practically went into go mode. His thrusts suddenly became violent and harsh. The grip that kept your hands down had lightens up so you could free yourself and move your hands to his back. He hooked one arm behind your knee and lifted it up so he would hit so many different spots inside you.

The headboard was slamming into the wall, he was moving his pelvic area in fast little swirls so his warm flesh would rub right into your clit. Everything tightened and your thighs trembled when he pistoned himself into faster.

He leaned his forehead into yours and he placed a rough kiss to your lips. You cradled his face for only a second before moving your hands to his hair and tugging on it gently.  
Fire spread from your belly straight to your entrance and then came that wondrous tingling that echoed through your clenched walls. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a crushing hug as he let out a groan.

Your vision flashed white and all the endorphins in your brain spasmed out of control. It was a rare thing to say…but that orgasm was definitely worth the wait.

Ivar’s whole body started to tremble and his breathing became uneven. He managed to tighten his grip on your body and for a moment you had to hold your breath as he spilled every inch of his seed inside you. The feeling alone made your whole body hum with pleasure.

Ivar rolled off you and you sucked in the much needed air. He grabbed your hand and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. That was knew for him. You turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He looked heavily conflicted about something.

“Ivar, are you-”

“Stay with me?” He interrupted your question.

He wasn’t crying but when you looked in his eyes you could see something was weighing heavy on his chest. You simply nodded your head and brought yourself closer to him. His hot sweaty body pressed into yours.

This felt strange. This wasn’t him.

You lifted your eyes to look at him. “What’s wrong?” You whispered.

“Nothing. Just lay with me until morning, please.” He replied.

You watched his eyelashes flutter. He was blinking back tears now.

“I will. I will. And if you decided you want to talk, I’ll be right here.” You offered quietly.

Just as you tucked your arm beneath his and closed your eyes to fall asleep Ivar suddenly decided to say something.

“So tomorrow you will wear the outfit.” He jumped back to being smug.

You scuffed at him. “Yes.”

***  
Even though you held your eyes closed you remained awake. A couple hours had passed by and the moonlight splashed into the huge dark room, but you couldn’t sleep. Neither could Ivar. You lied completely still and felt his hands comb through your hair gently.

“Something bad is coming. This I know.” His voice came out soft but you heard every word clear. “But the question is Y/N, what do I do with you?”

Hearing those words made your heart pick up speed. It was hard lying still and keeping your eyes closed. But considering he waited until hours after you supposedly fell asleep you decided it was best to let him think you were sleeping. You felt his lips press into your hair very gently and then only minutes later he fell into a light sleep.

You peeked through your eyelashes and saw Ivar sleeping. For the first time in a while he looked at peace. You, however became a total different story. How were you supposed to sleep when you didn’t even know what tomorrow would bring for you?

‘Something bad is coming. This, I know.’

His words replayed over and over in your head. Like a song stuck on repeat. Now you were definitely not getting any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave feedback if you wish I live for feedback.


	5. The Itch you must scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to make a decision now that she knows the truth. . . Or so she is lead to believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Serious manipulation, smut, oral (reader receiving), NSFW, dub-con, little angst and fluff, sort of interrupted smut?, Possible triggering??? Idk

‘Something bad is coming. This, I know.’  
Ivar’s words replayed over and over in your head. At one point you wondered if he was considering on killing you. But he did make that statement that if you were another girl he would have killed you. You had laid completely still with your head on his chest. His heartbeat echoed a low song in your ear.   
In the back of your head you began trying to think of what it was that he had meant. Then again his family did prove to have complete control over your city. Maybe someone was trying to interfere? If that was the case then what did it mean for you? Or for Ivar?  
At the first sign of the rising sun you decided you couldn’t remain still any longer and slowly crawled out from his arms. His heat instantly dissipated and you nearly shivered. Just as promised you put on the skimpy maid outfit and immediately began your chores.  
Sigurd was not who you expected to see when you started doing chores. Laundry was the first thing on your to-do list. You had just started the wash machine when you heard the door behind you click shut. You turned around and nearly jumped out of your own skin. His blonde hair was down to his shoulders with one small braids in it. He was in a black peacoat and appeared as though if he was about to leave.  
You were never nervous with any of Ivar’s brothers. They all made you feel relaxed in their presence but being in an enclosed space with Sigurd made your stomach drop to your feet.  
“Y/N, I’m sorry to catch you off guard but I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Sigurd leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“If I’m okay? Why would you ask?”  
It made no sense for him to suddenly ask questions like that. Shouldn’t he hate you for crippling his youngest brother?  
“I think Ivar is being downright cruel for keeping you here against your will. He has no right doing that. You shouldn’t be treated as though you were a slave.” His blue eyes held sympathy.  
You gripped the bottom of the skimpy maid outfit and put on a fake smile. “On the contrary, I have been promoted to maid.”  
He let out a soft chuckle at your joke and shook his head. “I think what I’m trying to say is, if I were Ivar I would have forgiven you. You have done more than enough to redeem yourself to him.”  
You didn’t know where he was going with it but it was making you feel queasy.  
“Sigurd you could never know that for sure. You can still walk.” You pointed out.  
Sigurd let out a sigh. “Please don’t beat yourself up. It’s not fair what Ivar has done to you. He ruined your life and yet he looks at it as though it was nothing but a sick joke to him.”  
You raised an eyebrow at him.  
“What I’m saying is…don’t think so lowly of yourself. I bet before Ivar lost his ability to walk you were a good person. And I think you still are.”  
The room fell silent. You had nothing to say to that. Just because he thought Ivar was being unfair, it didn’t mean you agreed with him. For whatever reason, he was trying to get in your head. You already had one man get in your head, you refused to let another play the same trick.  
He turned around and opened the door. Ivar was standing propped up against the wall with a crutch keeping him propped up. Ivar brought his eyes from his brother to you. He was glaring daggers at Sigurd until he walked out the front door then turned his predatory eyes to you. His face scrunched up with immediate anger.  
“Getting a little too cozy I see.” He commented.  
“Don’t be mad. He only wanted to talk to me.” You quickly replied.  
“What about?” He nearly growled.  
You looked down at your feet. “He said I shouldn’t beat myself up for what happened with you. Why is that Ivar?” You asked.  
Ivar didn’t reply to your question. You looked up at him and watched his eyes grow dark. He licked his lips and tucked his crutches between his armpits and began heading towards you. You stepped back and watched as he kept coming towards you.  
“Ivar, what are you-”  
He put his crutches up against the wall and slid down to the floor so he could grab your ankle and pull it out from beneath you. You fell right on your ass beside him with your eyes wide and alert.  
“Ow! Ivar!” You turned to him and felt his hand grip your shoulder.   
He leaned right on top of and pinned you to the floor with his weight. His hand reached out and gently gripped your face.  
“Are you aware of the three main orgasms a woman can have?” He asked.  
You opened your mouth agape. His words ignited a fire deep within your soul. When you didn’t reply he gently tapped your nose with his finger.  
“The first and most popular one is the clitoral orgasm.” He used his other hand to lift the hem of your maid outfit and grazed his fingers across your moistened panties. “But that one is localized and short-lasting.”  
He pushed your panties to the side and breached your entrance with two fingers. You opened your mouth as he leaned his forehead against yours. Your heart was racing and your breath became heavy just like his.  
“Let’s not forget the vaginal orgasm.” His fingers curled inside you as he brushed his tongue against your bottom lip. “It’s longer lasting and it affects your whole body.”  
You melted beneath him and let out a whimper as his thumb pressed into your clit. “And then our favorite… The blended orgasm. When both clitoral and vaginal orgasms occur simultaneously.” He whispered as his lips hovered over your mouth.  
“If this is your way of punishing me then I should talk to your brothers more often.” You moaned as he continued to pump his fingers inside you.  
He let out a quiet chuckle and looked down at you with raised eyebrows as if amused. “Oh my little pet you think that I will let you enjoy this? I’m going to make you come so hard it hurts.” He threatened.  
His fingers retracted from your panties and he leans up into a sitting position so he pull his crisp white shirt over his head. Just hearing his jeans unzip made you cringe. So many things he was about to do to you and maybe they would hurt but as long as it was him you would enjoy it.  
You reached down and pulled the cotton material between your legs off. He grabbed your ankle and dragged you right to him. The cold floor beneath allowed you to slide smoothly right to him. With both hands on your hips he rolled you over and crawled right on top of you.  
You could feel the tip of his erection prodding between your thighs. He pressed his lips into your back before using one of his knees to wrench your legs apart. As his kisses traveled to the nape of your neck you felt his entire body flush against yours. Hot breath tickled your ear and he weaved a hand through your hair before pulling it so your head pressed into his chest.  
“Fair warning, you probably won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.” He nibbled on your ear.  
Your body shivered at his words. He lifted the bottom of your maid’s outfit up past your waist and brought his palm down on your ass. A hot searing pain traveled right to your core and you bit your lip as your clit began to throb.  
He lined his erection up against your slit and pushed himself inside you. You swore he had to be a god himself because he found your weak spot and went right for it. He swayed his hips to hit every single spot that brought you close to an orgasm.  
“Uh-uh Y/N, it’s not time for that yet.” He whispered in your ear as he reached down and began thumbing your clit.  
All his movements came to a slow agonising pace. You balled your hands into a fist a moaned at the feeling. He moved his thumb gently around in small circles and teased the sensitive nerve. You pressed your forehead into the cold tiled floor and groaned as you felt the pressure building inside you.  
Just as he promised you felt your walls tightened around his shaft and a warm glow headed straight to your clit.  
“Ivar!” You moaned as loud as you could.  
Your whole body tightened and you nearly lost your vision for a moment. Ivar reached to the back of your maid’s outfit and you heart the material rip.  
“Take this off.” He growled.  
He pulled his erection out of you shuffled to get all the damn thing off you. Once you were fully naked he flipped you on your back with such ease that it startled you. You gasped and watched him as he yanked your legs open again and very so slowly ran a hand up your stomach, between the valley of your breasts, and then right to your throat. He had his erection right at your center waiting to take you again.  
He squeezed your throat for a quick second and leaned down so his nose was touching yours. The sound of his heavy breathing made all the little hairs on your neck stand up. It was followed by a warm surge of electricity that bolted you down beneath him.  
“No more talking to Sigurd, is that anyway unclear?” His voice was almost strained as though he was holding back the beast deep within him.  
He released your throat and gripped your chin in a grip that wasn’t gentle or too rough. He wouldn’t leave a bruise on you. He would grant you that and you were thankful for that.  
“I understand.” You whispered.  
His face scrunched up in pure anger as his blue eyes looked into yours. You felt his lips just barely graze your lips as he closed his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but he swallowed whatever it was and without further warning snapped his hips down into yours. Hard.  
“You know, I always wanted to fuck you on a wash machine. You’ll have to remind me to come up with a creative idea so I can.” He commented before pulling back and slammed right into you again.  
There was no more just hitting the right spot. He was thrusting, slamming into it without mercy. He was being sure to rub your clit against his skin as he pounded into you as hard as he could go. Your clit was already sensitive from the first round and every time you felt his warm skin connect to it you jerked back and arched your back. His warm body pressed into yours as he continued to shove his engorged erection inside you.  
“You know I seem to always get what I want.” He whispered in your ear.  
You reached out and grabbed his strong arms to keep yourself grounded. The floor rubbing against your back would probably leave a burn but your didn’t mind. It was more like a pleasuring burn that would constantly remind you of this moment.  
“And what if you don’t?” You tried challenging him but your voice came out as a light sigh.  
His blue eyes turned cold and he glared down at you. You were managing to press all the wrong buttons today. He flipped you back on your stomach and grabbed your hair to press your face into the floor while he rammed his cock inside you.  
“You’re really trying to piss me off today! I suggest you don’t.” He warned while he violently thrusted in you.  
Your next orgasm came in a quick rush as your body tensed and your orgasm swept across your whole body. He was right. This orgasm lasted over a whole 2 minutes and when your body finally let up and your walls that were sucking his erection had finally loosened.  
He was right. It fucking hurt. It felt glorious, delicious even but you were definitely done. You felt sore and your who v-area was hypersensitive.  
Correction: you thought you were done.  
He reached around your shoulder to grip your throat and press the back of your head into his very sculpted chest. “You feel so fucking good when you come around my dick.” He hissed through his teeth before prodding at your clit with the tip of his cock.  
Your whole body was a trembling mess with sweat making your hair stick to your forehead. It was a mystery how you were going to survive this. Your whole body felt like Jell-O. How could last another orgasm. Just how many times did he expect you to come?  
“Ready to squeeze my cock again?” He asked.  
You could only give a choked sob for a reply as he rubbed his erection over your clit.  
He chuckled. “Good girl.” He praised before dipping his erection in your entrance.  
The whole time he has his hand on your throat to keep you against him while he’s holding himself up with the other arm. He’s mercilessly fucking you from behind, faster than before and somehow harder. You couldn’t stop the quiet whimpers of pleasure escaping from your mouth. Oh how it was a pain that you were suddenly cherishing.  
“Come on, Y/N. Give it to me. Let go and come.” He whispered in your ear.  
He released your neck to reach below your abdomen and once again begin his assault of your aching sensitive nerve. You pressed your forehead into the floor and tried swallowing the moan but it came out involuntary. He was making you come again. Your body was preparing and you could tell this one would hurt just as promised.  
“Come on, just give in.” He growled.  
“Fuck you!” You replied before your body wound up tighter and tighter.  
Your entire being was pushed into overdrive and your whole body couldn’t stop shaking. The endorphins flowing in your brain helped block the pain out as your walls clenched yet again and you felt that liquid warmth slowly consuming his cock inside you.  
He pressed his lips into the flesh of your back and delivered a sharp bite before letting out a loud groan and finally allowing himself to fill you with his seed.  
You lay on the floor for at least a whole minute just trembling, trying to collect yourself. Ivar pulled himself out of your and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your forehead.  
“Are you going to be a good girl?” He asked.  
You were still feeling so high from your major orgasm that you could barely talk. All you could do was nod your head. He crawls over you to get a better look at your face and kisses you gently on the nose.  
“Go upstairs, take a nice hot bath. There’s something I want to show you.” He ordered gently.  
You did as you were told and allowed yourself a nice hot bath. Ivar had allowed you to put on a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts for clothing. There he went acting strange again. Was this guy bipolar or something?  
It had taken you over an hour to be able to walk again without problems. And when you finally could walk you searched the mansion for Ivar. He was in the living room, sitting in a chair with his hand curled up by his mouth.  
“Y/N, I’m releasing you.” His words nearly knocked you to the floor.  
“What?” You asked.  
“I have to release you. Things are about to get bad and the last thing I need to worry about is how to keep you safe.” Ivar explained vaguely.  
“Ivar what do you mean?” You crouched beside him and rested your hands in his lap.  
“My mother has been murdered recently and we just got a confirmation on who done it. Her name is Lagertha and she wishes to take over this place. If a war should happen I won’t have you in the crossfire.”  
“Can’t have you losing your only legs huh?” You tried making sense of his words.  
He shook his head and held up a plain DVD. “Put this in and watch it.”  
You turned the flat screen TV on and watched as security footage came on. You could see the two of you arguing outside club Zero. This was the night Ivar lost his legs. He was going to make you see what happened.  
No. You could do just about anything but you refused to watch what you did to him.  
“Watch the tape.” Ivar ordered.  
You shook your head and looked at him instead. In a flash he grabbed your wrists, forced you into his lap, gripped your face with his hands and made you look towards the TV. Tears blurred your vision as you saw him walk up to you on the tape. You both were soaked and were screaming at each other.  
You saw a light flash on the two of you and a dark vehicle jumped the curb and hit Ivar. They didn’t stop, they just kept going.  
They jumped the curb. You didn’t push Ivar into the vehicle…  
You weren’t the reason why he lost his legs. He had been lying to you this whole time, making you feel guilty for something you didn’t even do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your seats folks it's about to get freaky


	6. He Keeps You Under His Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar has an idea that is intriguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains manipulation, smut, oral, NSFW stuff

This couldn’t be happening. You couldn’t fucking believe it. After all the shit he did to you. Dressed you up like a fucking Barbie doll, made you feel such guilt, humiliated you, and for fucks sake he made you stay as his slave… And for what? For nothing!  
You felt a trail of fire lead right to your heart and spread through you veins. He was just sitting there, looking up at you and all you wanted to do was pound his face in. He yet again lied to you and look at the cost of it.   
“I didn’t- you- how-” You were so shocked that you didn’t even know how to talk.  
“Like I said you are free to go. You can go back home, I been paying your rent to make sure you wouldn’t lose it. Go back home, I will write you a very generous check as long as you agree not to press any kidnapping charges.” Ivar began to speak.  
“Why? Ivar, what did I ever do to you to make you so hell bent on destroying my life?” You questioned as tears began to burn your eyes.  
Ivar looked up at you and shook his head, his eyes narrowed on you. “That’s not true. After the accident and I learned of my future as a cripple I needed to lash out. I wake up to find my mother had been murdered and then I could never walk again. My bones are forever brittle now. No one will ever want me and love me-”  
You bit your tongue and forced yourself to listen to him. His words brought so much stress upon you that you felt a void grow deep in your chest. All the butterflies died in your stomach. There was just too many things going on at once. You had to actually clench your hands into fists to keep yourself from hugging him.  
After what he did to you, you couldn’t feel remorse for him. You couldn’t feel sorry for him. None of it was your fault.   
“Sigurd made his best effort to taunt me and make fun of me, so what was I supposed to do? Hmm?” He asked while moving his hands in a nervous gesture and keeping his eyes on you.  
You swallowed whatever sympathy you began to feel for him. “For starters don’t kidnap someone just because you feel lonely! Because your ego finally taken the blow it deserved!”  
Ivar sucked in a breath and his face winced as if your words had just crushed him some more. He went back to shaking his head. You already knew it was hard for him to sit there and eat your words up. He was never one to let anyone talk to him like that.  
“You’re by far the most selfish and heartless person I know.” You mumbled.  
“Yet I showed you the tape. I showed you the truth! I am letting you go because I wish you to be free and safe.” He raised a hand and motioned towards the TV.  
You nodded your head still unsure of what to say. Ivar brought his head down and looked at his lap. He took a deep breath and looked at you with his watery blue eyes.  
“I’m sorry, for everything I have done to you. I will do everything I can do to make your life easier from now on. You won’t have to talk to me or see me again if you do not wish. You can easily contact one of my brothers if you should need anything.” His voice sounded hopeful at the end.  
“So that’s it? I’m free to go?” You sneered.  
He nodded his head. You turned on your heels and walked out of the room, being sure to stomp your feet on the stairs as hard as you could. When you reached his room you made no attempt to stop and collect your thoughts.  
All you knew was that he said you were free to go. Your body became emotionally divided and you didn’t know what side to unleash first. You wanted to beat him and cripple him even more for the pain he caused you but deep, way deep down, beneath all that rage you wanted to remind him that despite being a cripple he was still the most beautiful man you had ever seen.  
You started to pile up some clothes you wanted to bring back with you. Ivar had great taste in fashion, and of it was free…  
A light knock from behind you disrupted your thoughts. You stood straight and turned at the waist to see Ubbe, the eldest leaning against the doorway.  
“So, you are leaving then?” He asked.  
“He said I was free to go.” You replied as you went back to folding clothes.  
“And I am happy that he did that but…are you sure you want to leave him?” Ubbe’s question tugged on your heart.  
You whipped around faster than you meant to. “He is the one who destroyed my life why wouldn’t I want to leave him?”  
Ubbe let out a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. “Y/N open your eyes. If he didn’t care about you at all do you really think he would let you go? Has no one ever told you that if you love something you let it go?”  
You coughed to cover the laugh that threatened to spill out of your mouth. “When you love someone you don’t lie to them and you certainly don’t turn them into your own slave.” You argued back.  
“Ivar always had a different way of thinking. It is why he has all this-” Ubbe motioned towards the roof and walls. “It is why he is the one to continue in our father’s footsteps. I’m not telling you to stay. You are your own person, but I’m asking you to think about it. Ivar is going through so much right now and you seem to be his… Anchor! Before you were here he almost killed Sigurd. He is lost without you.”  
“Maybe you can try to help him find himself.” You looked up at Ubbe.  
Ubbe shook his head. “There are some things only women such as yourself can help in healing. We not only lost our Father, Y/N but we also lost our mother and now Ivar can’t ever walk again. Heart break can drive a man to do mad things. He didn’t target you at all. It’s just that you were the one he sought out for comfort. You were the one who he couldn’t get out of his head.”  
Ubbe’s words made heart sink into your stomach. You clenched the shirt of Ivar’s in your hands and brought the material to your chest as if for your own little comfort. Words couldn’t process in your mind. You couldn’t think of a thing to say.  
“Look in a couple days we are all leaving to try to get justice for our mother but it will be dangerous. If you can just stay, even if it was for one more night, I think it will help. How would you really feel if Ivar didn’t come back and you never got to say goodbye?”  
You let out a sigh and blinked back the tears that were threatening to escape. Ubbe was reading you like an open book. He was right about you secretly missing Ivar. Because the bottom line was you had somehow allowed Ivar to sink his way not only into your mind but also into your heart.  
‘I’m like a fucking parasite. Once I’m in, there’s no way of getting me out.’  
If only you realized the truth behind those words before. He Truly was like a parasite, one that caused addiction to his touch and his beautiful plump lips.  
“Whatever you choose to do, no one will hate you. It is your decision.”  
***  
When you finally made your decision you made your way down the stairs slowly. You looked around but didn’t see anybody or hear anything.  
“Hello?” You called out.  
Again there was more silence. You rounded the corner to see Ivar sitting at the kitchen table, pouting. The sight before you did something to you that you didn’t like. Your chest felt heavy and you wanted to walk up to him and hug him. Ubbe’s words from earlier kept replaying in your head. You couldn’t imagine losing your parents so close together and then to be crippled.  
Ivar was once a man who didn’t have a care in the world. And with in the blink of an eye it had been so viciously ripped from him. Now he carried insecurities that you couldn’t imagine. He didn’t see that he was still devilishly handsome, that his beautiful blue eyes could still make your heart pound and make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.  
“Ivar.” You called his name but he wouldn’t look at you.   
“No, you don’t get to hide behind that pout. Look at me.” You approached him and when he didn’t look at you it only hurt you.  
Why Ivar being hurt would ever affect you was a mystery itself. But you felt like you had to fix it. You swung one leg over his lap and that instantly made him look at you with those beautiful blue eyes that held a certain darkness in them. You placed your palms on the edge of the table and raised yourself up to sit on the table before him.  
“Why are you still here?” He asked as he put his hands by your legs.  
“Ubbe told me you plan to leave to retaliate for your mother’s death. Is it true?” You questioned.  
He let out a sigh and looked around the room before nodding his head. “He wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”  
“What’s going to happen?” You interrogated.  
Ivar licked his lips. “There is going to be a war. Someone will get hurt.”  
You widen your eyes and felt your body rush with a different kind of adrenaline. It was one you definitely weren’t fond of.  
“Ivar why-”  
“Because Kattegate belongs to me! Someone plans on taking it from me and I refuse to let that happen.” He brought his hands to your knees and leaned forward. “You didn’t answer my question before. Why are you still here?”  
“I want to be able to say goodbye when you leave.” You answered honestly.  
“So you will miss me then?” He asked as he reached further up to the waistline of your shorts.  
Your breath immediately caught in your throat. Now when your heart raced it sent little electric pulses right to your lower back. Your body betrays your anger too fast and your panties are already becoming flooded.  
As fast as it had disappeared, that smug look crawled upon his face. He yanked your shorts and you fell back on the wooden table. You could feel his fingers scrape against your skin as he pulled your shorts and panties down to your feet. They fell to the floor and you lifted yourself up on your elbows so you could watch as he hooked your legs over his shoulders.  
He pressed a light kiss to your thigh and looked up at you as if waiting for your approval. Ivar may have been a manipulating psycho but he would never touch a woman without permission. Unfortunately for you, you couldn’t deny his permission because his breath upon your pelvic area caused an ache to throb at your nether regions. Even when angry at him, you needed his touch, you needed his mouth on you and even more importantly, you needed him.  
You nodded your head and watched as he leaned forward and pressed his lips right to your clit. He opened his mouth and instantly swirled his tongue all around your moistened folds. You leaned your head back and let out a shamelessly loud moan.  
“Ivar!” You tried to steady your breathing but it was futile.  
He kept his hands locked on your waist as he brought his tongue up further to your clit and sucked on it ever so gently. You felt your legs tremble as fire shot through you and your muscles clenched tighter and tighter. Your whole body practically vibrated and you found yourself collapsing on your back as your arms and legs started to feel like Jell-O.   
You arched your back and let out a scream. Ivar released your waist and breached your entrance with two curled fingers. Just as you felt everything give way you saw some kind of movement. Your eyes shot across the room but didn’t make out what you were seeing. You were too focused on the orgasm that sent ripples of pleasure flying through your entire body. Everything tensed up, your toes curled, and you forgot what was bothering you.  
As Ivar finished licking you clean you raised yourself on your elbows again and watched as Ubbe stood in the far corner of the room. His widened eyes looked at you, then his brother. He mouthed something along the lines of “yup” to himself before turning on his heels and leaving you the two of you alone completely.   
Ivar picked you up and placed you on his lap. You quickly looked back to the corner and felt better to see it was no longer occupied. At the back of your head you wondered how much Ubbe had seen but when you felt Ivar’s clothed erection grind against your entrance you again completely forgot what was wrong.  
You pressed a heavy kiss to his lips and began unbuckling his belt. He pulled his erection out from his boxers and lined himself up against your slit. With his hands gripping your waist he allowed you to sink yourself onto him.  
“You’re letting me ride you? That’s a first.” You moaned against his lips.  
“Considered it my apology and after I make you come again I’ll consider myself forgiven.” He replied while nipping at your lip.  
You gripped the back of his chair and moved yourself up and down while rolling your hips in a circular motion. He brought his hands from your waist up to your back and shoulders to press you even closer to him.  
***  
As Y/N lied completely naked and fast asleep in his bed, Ivar made himself a drink in the kitchen. He found himself sitting in the same exact chair with a smirk stretching upon his lips. His eyes gazed over the papers and pen in front of him.  
“I see she agreed to stay.” Ubbe commented as he walked up behind his youngest brother.  
“She did.” Ivar looked at his brother who bared the similar blue eyes as him.  
“You were never going to let her walk out in the first place. What is the point of you promising her freedom if you never intended to give it to her?” Ubbe asked.  
Ivar clicked the pen and started to sign the papers in front of him. “Because the illusion of freedom is a very powerful thing when used correctly.”  
Ubbe looked down at the papers. “Is that it?” Ubbe asked.  
Ivar nodded his head. “15% of Kattegate shares and holdings as promised. You did a good job convincing her to stay so I’ll even be generous and throw in an extra 2%.”  
Ubbe grabbed the papers off the table and turned back to Ivar.  
“What if she didn’t want to stay? What if she actually tried to leave?” Ubbe questioned.  
Ivar shrugged his shoulders. “Then I would have gotten a little creative. we both know how creative I can be.”  
Ubbe smiled then moved as if to walk away.  
“Oh and Ubbe, I couldn’t help but notice you spying on Y/N and I earlier.”  
Ubbe’s face drained of any color. He clearly wasn’t sure what to expect of what his brother would do to him.  
“Did you enjoy the show?” He asked as he lit himself a cigarette.  
Ubbe pinched his lips closed and glared at his brother. Ivar smiled as the smoke blew out of his mouth. Ubbe stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door shut.  
'Poor Ubbe. He probably hasn’t had a girl since Margrethe.’ He thought to himself.  
Then something dark flashed in his mind. He wasn’t an exhibionist by any means but he did enjoy that rush of taking Y/N in front of another man. He enjoyed knowing that he could have what they couldn’t and what they never would.  
“Hmm. Very creative indeed.” He whispered to himself as he sipped the liquor in his glass.   
***  
You were awoken the next morning to a plump pair of lips pressing into your cheek. You fluttered your eyelashes and Ivar’s handsome face came into view.  
“I’m sorry for waking you so early but I have a question for you.” He whispered before placing as chaste kiss to your neck.  
“What is it?” You wondered.  
Ivar pulled away to look you in the eyes with his steel blue orbs. “What do you think of Ubbe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has left a comment or kudos. It's much appreciated :)


	7. So You Have No Place To Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the confusion folks I had apparently uploaded chapter 5 instead of 4. I just went back and added it in so if you haven't read it please go back it will help you understand

“What do you think of Ubbe?”  
Ivar’s question left you confused. He was comfortable with Ubbe being around and so weren’t You. Hvitserk and Sigurd were the only ones he wanted to make sure that you steered clear from. You raised yourself on your elbows and blinked.  
“He is okay. He has never bothered me before. Why do you ask?” You made sure to be very careful with your words.  
Ivar dragged his tongue across his bottom lip and reached under the sheets that covered your naked body. His warm fingertips immediately went to your thighs and he slowly started to caress the skin. Heat flushed and your heart jumped awake as his fingers crawled slowly closer to your center. One little inch at a time.   
His steel blue eyes are baring into yours and you let out a quiet sigh as he dragged the tip of his finger up your moistened folds. “I was thinking… Of playing a little game with my big brother.”  
You felt his fingers slowly press into your entrance and the pad of his thumb brush against your clit. You opened your mouth and looked into his eyes as he brought his face closer to yours.  
“Wh-what kind of game?” You questioned as he pumped his fingers in and out of you while rubbing circles over your clit.  
“It is one we shall play if and only if you agree… As you know, he caught a little glimpse of me apologizing to you and I think he would appreciate if we put on a show just for him. What do you say Y/N? Do you want him to watch?” Ivar asked as he leaned his forehead against yours and pressed his soft plump lips into yours.  
He pulled back from the kiss with a sinister smirk. You felt your whole turn hot followed by a shy smile crossing your lips. His fingers curled inside you and a gasp escaped your mouth before you could answer.  
“No pressure if you don’t want to. I just thought Ubbe would appreciate the show as much as I would appreciate showing him what he cannot have.” He whispered as pressed his nose into yours.  
Knots were tying in your lower abdomen and everything below your waist started to tremble. His thumb rubbed little circles over your clit as he curled his fingers again inside you. Now your inner walls were clasping tightly around his fingers. The heels of your feet dug into the mattress as you tried to hold everything back. You could barely even register his question. All you wanted to do was come undone in his fingers but every time that warm glow had started in the pit of your stomach he purposely moved his thumb from your clit. You growled and tried bucking your hips up.  
“Answer the question, Y/N.” He whispered in your ear.  
“As long as you don’t act like an asshole and let me come I’ll agree to anything!” You growled in irritation.  
Ivar looked down at you and chuckled before putting on a face that mocked sympathy. “Hmm, yes, it does suck not being able to come. I can only imagine.”  
He uncurled his fingers inside you and went back to rubbing you in all your achy places.  
“IVAR!” You whined.  
Ivar finally decided enough was enough and with a final stroke of your clit your whole body tightened as all the coils in your gut finally snapped. A warming glow tickled your inner walls and your whole body hummed as a rush of pleasure hit you harder than a tsunami. Your vision flashed white and the endorphins in your came in fast little spurts.  
Ivar’s blue eyes watched you intensely as your juices soaked his fingers. He pulled them out and brought them right to his mouth. You laid completely still and focused your eyes on his thick bottom lip. The scene before you made your whole pelvic area throb.  
He removed the sheet from your naked body and placed a kiss to your chest before sinking lower.  
“What are you doing?” You asked as you watched him shift himself further down.  
His tongue dipped in your navel before his eyes shot back to you. “Having a snack before breakfast.” He teased.  
His hands wrenched your thighs open he pressed his face right into your v-area. The feel of his tongue lapping up all your juices brought that delicious fire right back to life. You arched your back and nearly screamed as his hot breath hit your sensitive clit. Before you could even reach down to run your fingers in his hair he pulled away and licked his lips.  
“Here, put this on. Don’t wear any panties.” He reached at the foot of the bed to show you a beautiful light blue T-shirt dress.  
Without another word you did as you were told and you pulled the T-shirt dress over your naked body. Ivar grabbed his crutches and allowed you to walk out of the room first.  
“This is so messed up.” You whispered as your face only turned hotter than before.  
You felt your heart hammering in your chest and the raw adrenaline delivered almost frightening tremors to your body. What was this? Were you scared or excited? Why did you enjoy the butterflies in your stomach almost too much?  
“Are you okay? We really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Ivar whispered behind you.  
You shook your head. “No, it’s not that… It’s… “  
“My idea excites you.”  
You could hear his smile from behind you. He wrapped an arm around your waist and brought your back to his chest. His crutches remained tucked under his arms.  
“You know if my legs worked right, I think I’d just take you right here, against the wall.” He whispered in your ear and grinded his hips against your backside.  
You felt his erection dig into your ass and you let out a little sigh.  
“I don’t think I can wait let’s keep moving.” He whispered while placing a chaste kiss to the back of your head.  
You nodded your head and waited for him to release you. Your feet continued to carry you to the kitchen where Ubbe sat in a chair. Ubbe looked at you and cleared his throat. It was hard to ignore the awkward feeling settling in the air but the adrenaline rushing in your veins helped you gather your courage.  
You pulled the chair out and looked at Ivar. With just a look you questioned on how he planned to actually do this. He silently replied by putting his crutches against the table and sitting in the chair. His blue eyes went to Ubbe and a devious smile spread across his face like a wolf luring in its next prey.   
“Ubbe, doesn’t Y/N look beautiful today?” Ivar asked as his went to you.  
Ubbe put his spoon down on the table. “Yes of course.”  
“Do you like her dress?” He questioned as he grabbed your hips and lead you to stand in front of him. “I bought it just for special occasions as this.”  
Ubbe raised an eyebrow. “Special occasion?” He asked.  
Ivars hands fisted in the material of your dress and began to lift the material slowly up your thighs. Your breathing is suddenly heavy and your heart is knocking against your ribs. Ubbe’s blue eyes trail your whole body as though to drink in every inch of your body. The dress is a thin material and hugs every curve your body has. You were positive he could see your nipples were hardened and begging to be touched.  
“Ivar. . . What… Are…You… Doing?” Ubbe’s breathing is growing as heavy as yours and Ivar’s.  
“Well, sometimes I think Y/N is underappreciated as you are and I thought it would help if I gave you the opportunity to appreciate her from afar.” Ivar explains as he lifts the hem of your dress to your waist so he can see that you are wearing absolutely nothing under it.  
Ubbe’s jaw nearly drops on the table and his eyes widen at the sight before him.  
“What do you say Ubbe? You want a front row seat this time?” Ivar removes one hand from your waist and you hear him unzipping his pants to release himself from his confined jeans.  
The sound sends chills down your spine and makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. The nerves gather in a foreign spot deep within. The excitement is almost too much to bare.  
Ubbe can’t answer. He’s too busy gaping at you with his mouth still hanging wide open. You hear him release what can only be compared to as a light whimper.  
“Good. Now Y/N, take off that dress.” Ivar reached up and delivered a light smack to your ass.  
You gathered the material in your hands and lifted it above your head. Ubbe’s eyes head right to your chest and his face becomes flushed. He leaned his head to the back of his chair as if to ground himself.  
“Y/N.” He moans.  
Ivar backs you over his laps and helps you sink slowly into his lap, right onto his thick erection. He slides right inside you with sudden ease and you learn your head back into his chest as you roll your hips. He fills you to the brim and you look at Ubbe through your hooded eyelashes. Ubbe strokes his bead and licks his lips as though he is thirst.  
You watch as Ubbe’s hands move beneath the table and the room is suddenly filled with loud moans and heavy breathing.  
“How are you doing Y/N.” Ivar asked in a moan-like sigh as he gripped your hips and digs his nails into your flesh.  
“Enjoying the ride.” You whispered over your shoulder before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his neck.  
You reached behind Ivar to wrap your arms around the nape of his neck as he chuckled in your ear and lifted you up and down on his cock. He’s making sure to hit you at the right angles and eventually his hand travels between your open legs where Ubbe’s eyes are at.  
He opened your soaked lips further so Ubbe can see your swollen clit and watch as his cock moved in and out of you. Ubbe let out a loud groan when Ivar flicked your clit and sent you crashing into a mindblowing orgasm.  
Ivar moved his hands to your chest and massaged your breast only for a split second before he pulled you into a crushing hug as he growled and released his come inside you. The warm spurts caused your whole body to tighten, your toes curled and your whole body jerked against him as your nerves went haywire.  
Ubbe swallowed the lump in his throat before he searched for words to say. But he didn’t say anything at all. He just jumped out of his seat and ran right to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could.  
Which only left you and Ivar to sit there and laugh. “Poor Ubbe. Always wanting what he cannot have.” Ivar pressed a kiss into your forehead and brought his hand to your stomach.  
You looked down at your stomach and felt your heart skipped a beat. Then you questioned. . . When was mother nature going to wake you with a surprise. You were already a week late. And you didn’t want to accuse Ivar of being even more schematic but the way he looked down at his hands told you he was waiting for you to find a completely different surprise. A surprise that he had planted deep inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for the mix up


	8. Add A Baby On Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out she is expecting and Ivar is ready to get revenge for his mother. If only things could be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains fingering, teasing, little language, panic attacks, NSFW material, and arguing

Your bare feet padded against the bathroom floor. Those 3 minutes couldn’t get by fast enough. Your heart was racing and not in a good way. You were running your hands through your hair and huffing, almost hyperventilating. If it was a positive that meant the whole weight of the world was about to crash down on your shoulders.  
You didn’t plan for a baby. And while most women would be ecstatic, you were in sheer panic. Why?  
You knew how to face harsh reality. Ivar, the father would be going to war and what if he didn’t come back? What if this Lagertha women succeeded in killing him then came for you and his son? It would be the only way to reassure herself that Ivar’s child wouldn’t get revenge and reclaim his father’s throne.  
Why would he do this? Knowing that having child in a time of war would put a target on an innocent life!!!!!  
Your body began to tremble and your knees started to wobble. A wave of nausea hit you harder than a tsunami. Oh, God. Here comes breakfast.  
All the weight on your legs gave out and your hands clutched the toilet as your meal came up hot and burning with a nasty residue. All you could see was your little baby dying in a time of war. And that only made the sickness continue on.  
“Y/N?” Ivar’s voice from behind the door made you perk up.  
You flushed the toilet and started brushing your teeth in an attempt to get the nasty taste out of your mouth. Just as you went to spit in the sink your eyes drifted over to the test. In one of the little windows you saw a faint plus symbol.  
Positive.  
Oh, you were so fucked.  
“Y/N, what does it say?” Ivar asked through the door.  
You turned the faucet on and started rinsing out your mouth as you felt your chest tighten. What were you going to tell him? What were you going to do?  
Could there be any bright side to this situation? There had to be. The thoughts in your mind kept telling you otherwise. Mental images of a dead baby was plaguing your mind. Why were you being so pessimistic?  
You stepped back and inhaled a deep breath. Ivar had once proved to be have good father instincts back when you were with your ex. The three of you had gone out to lunch and a lady had a baby with her that wouldn’t stop crying. Ivar surprised you that day by asking the lady if he could see her baby. He didn’t hold that baby for a second and he managed to soothe it right to sleep.  
Beyond that was the fact that Ivar was protective, smart, and he had access to… Well, everything. He could possibly give his child the best life ever. It was just hard trying to put the negatives on one side and compare them with the positives because all your negative thoughts were only based on possibility.  
“If you don’t say something I’m breaking the door in!” Ivar warned in a loud shout.  
You let out a sigh and decided to lie just until you made a full decision on what you wanted to do with the baby. After you tossed the test in the trash you opened the bathroom door with confidence.  
“Negative.” You looked tried to lure Ivar from the bathroom.  
But Ivar was far from stupid. He walked right into the bathroom with his crutches and seated himself on the lid of the tub where he reached into the garbage and pulled out your test. His mouth pressed into a tight thin line as his eyebrows raised.  
“Either you have forgotten your symbols, or you just lied to me.” His blue eyes went to your face as he threw the test back into the garbage.  
“Not to go all “playground” on you, but you lied to me first.” You argued.  
Ivar pulled his hand in a tight fist and brought it to his lips. “Why did you lie about this? What were your intentions? Lie so that while I’m gone you could abort it?” His voice was dripping with disgust.  
“I didn’t know know yet! This is scary for me, Ivar!” You shouted.  
Ivar tilted his head. “What is there to be afraid of? I have money for baby. I have cars. I know the best doctors in the whole wide world. My brothers will be proud uncles! What is the big damn deal?”  
You raised your eyebrows. “How about the fact that I didn’t agree to this? No, wait… Let’s just forget about the fact that you’re about to go to war. You said it yourself “people are going to get hurt”. What would you ever do if Lagertha found a way to get to us and killed me and the baby?”  
Ivar grunted angrily and stomped one of his crutches into the tiled floor.  
“Ivar are you stopping for just a minute to think of what could happen because of who you are?” Your voice turned to a soft whisper.  
Ivar pulled himself up and began to walk out of the bathroom. “I have power. I can protect you and my child just fine.”  
You started to follow him to the room. “And what does one do when they want the power of another person?”  
Ivar stopped in the doorway and looked at you.  
“They cut off the bloodline and kill everyone!”  
Ivar shot an arm out and leaned on it to trap you against the wooden frame and himself. The closeness of his body sent bolts of excitement shooting down your spine. It was hard to control your breathing when he looked at you with his eyes blazing with anger. Nothing was better than angry sex with that God that had too often tempted you into his bed.  
Ivar leaned down so his face was merely inches away from you. “You think I won’t protect you or this baby? You think I’ll allow myself to get killed so I won’t be there to help raise the baby?”  
You just shook your head and tried to focus on your breathing. It was growing heavy by the second. You were burning up and you began to feel a throbbing that traveled down to your core.  
“Fine!” He growled as he looked around the room before turning back to you. “Then what do you suppose we do?”  
“Either stop the war before it’s too late or let me and the baby go.” You suggested.  
Ivar scrunched up his face and fixed the crutches that were started to fall from his under his arms.  
You took the opportunity to walk into the room. Ivar closed the door and moved towards the end of the bed. He sat on the end of the bed and propped his crutches beside him.  
“Let you and the baby go?” His voice was low but the mere tone gave you goosebumps.  
“We’ll be safe that way and there it will only be until the war is over. Until I know for certain that no one will try to kill us.” You defended your idea as you sat down beside him.  
He grabbed your shoulders and forced your back on the bed as he rolled onto his side. His eyes turned a cold shade of blue as his hand reached down to unbutton your jeans. You felt his fingertips brush against your mound and let out a quiet whimper.  
“Let you go? Let you and the baby go? As in just let you walk out of my life with my baby?” He asked in a sneer as his fingers began to rub your moistened folds.  
You tried explaining that it would only be for the baby’s safety but your mind became clouded with pleasure. He pushed a finger into your entrance and you bucked your hips up.  
“I got news for you! You and this baby you’re carrying… Are mine. So you have the nerve to ask me to let you go and here is my answer,” he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to your ear as he rubbed your clit. You were just a few seconds away from an orgasm. “Go Fuck Yourself.”  
He pulled his hand away and pressed you back into the bed before grabbing his crutches and standing back up. You went to scold him but the sound of a phone ringing silenced you. Ivar dug in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.  
“Yeah… Where… We’re on the way.”  
He hung the phone up and tossed it on the bed beside you. “Here’s a phone. Keep it near and stay here. Cupboards and fridge is stocked of food. Clean clothes, nice beds… TVs. You have everything you need here so you stay here. If I come back and you’re not here, trust me when I say I’ll find you and I will drag you back. And I promise you that I know very creative ways on how to punish a woman without physically hurting her.”  
You looked into his eyes. “Your leaving? Now?”  
“A friend of ours has found Lagertha. We must catch her off guard. I’ll be gone for a couple days at the most. Can I trust that you will stay here where it’s safe?” He asked as he ran his hands through your hair.  
You simply nodded your head. He dragged one hand down to cup your jaw and rub the pad of his thumb against your cheek. He made you feel warm and butterflies filled your stomach as you blinked up at him. You reached up and gently held onto his wrist.  
“I’m so mad at you but I don’t want you to go.” You confessed.  
He pressed a kiss into your hair. “When I return… We start looking at baby stuff.”  
And with those last words he left you sitting on the bed not sure if you wanted to eat your worries away, tear apart the whole house, or cry yourself to sleep. This pregnancy was already driving you mad and it hadn’t even been a full day of learning about it.  
***  
You were in a dead sleep when a suddenly bright light beyond your eyelids pulled you from dreamland.  
Ivar! He’s back!  
You felt excitement swell in your chest. But then you heard a quiet click sound followed by something being unzipped. Your wallet. You blinked against the bright light and turned to see a man sitting beside you, looking at your ID. His familiar cold blue eyes dragged to you and you felt your heart nearly leap out of your throat.  
Who was this man? What do you do? Where’s Ivar? 

Too many questions and not a single answer. Your reached beside you to find the phone but it was gone.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t risk you calling my brother. Not yet anyways.” The man finally spoke.  
Your eyes stayed glued to him. “Brother?” You asked.  
“You are Ivar’s girl correct?” The man asked.  
You didn’t answer.  
“I take it my youngest brother hasn’t told you about me yet. I’m Bjorn, the eldest brother.”  
His words made your eyes widen. “Y/N. Hmm, that’s a cute name.” He looked at your ID again and smirked. “No wonder you’re such a big buzz.”  
“Why are you here?” You asked as you continued to stare at him.  
“I’m here with my Mother. I know Ivar hasn’t told you about me but surely you’ve heard about her.”   
You raised your eyebrows completely confused.  
“Her name is Lagertha.” Bjorn finally elaborated.  
The moment his words reached your ears your arms became covered in goosebumps. The blood in your veins turned cold and you felt a small tremble run through you. You shook your head slowly and felt your heart nearly stop. Your stomach flipped and you weren’t sure if you were gonna puke or pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who leaves a kudos or a comment thank you so much it means the world to me


	9. So You Never Cut The Cord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finally meets the infamous Lagertha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: little arguing, triggering (Bjorn is a little pervert and reader receives a hidden non-con threat that may be triggering so please read with caution.) Smut, fingering, Ivar has turned dark! Possessive!Ivar, dub-con

“Come. It is time for you to meet the lady of the house.” Bjorn stood up from his seat. 

You remained completely still and darted your eyes towards the open window. Bjorn didn’t give you a chance to bolt. He shook his head and reached down to grab you. You dug your heels in the mattress and tried to crawl backwards but he was tall and fast. 

He gripped your arms and yanked you off the bed before slinging you over his shoulder like a puppy. 

 

“Hey! Put me down!” You pounded your fists into his back and kicked your feet. 

“Keep it up. I like ‘em when they kick.” Bjorn commented. 

You nearly barfed after his comment and stopped struggling. You watched the floor and noticed he was taking you towards the kitchen. There were women all dressed in fancy suits and dresses. They were everywhere. On the stairs, in the hallway, in the dinning room and when you got to the kitchen Bjorn placed you on your feet and turned you around. 

It was there you had come face to face with the queen. She had long beautiful blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. She wore a dark red dress that clung to her body and then puffed out at the waist. 

She certainly was dressed like a queen. You would give her that. She had two champagne glasses and held one out to you. 

“You must be Y/N. Would you like something to calm your nerves? You look a little scared.” 

You shook your head. Her eyes went right to your stomach and on instinct, put a protective hand over your hardening belly. Lagertha put both glasses of champagne down on the counter behind her. 

“I see. I bet this is your first child too.” She commented. 

“What’s it to you?” You questioned. 

Her lips curled in a warning smile and started to approach you. You tried to step back but a pair of big strong hands clamped down on your shoulders to keep you still. 

“Children are precious. They grow so fast and although they can give you a hard time they always make you proud in the end.” As Lagertha spoke she brought her beautiful blue eyes up to Bjorn who was holding you down. 

She placed a hand over yours. “I do not want to hurt you or this child. In fact, I don’t want to hurt any of the prince’s of Kattegate.” 

You couldn’t believe this. Her words made you stiffen as you searched her face. “Then why are you here?” 

“Im here to take back my throne. You probably don’t know but Aslaug had taken everything from me. Thats why I killed her.” Lagertha began to explain. 

You shook your head. 

Lagertha moved her hand to your face. “Don’t worry Y/N, you won’t be here forever. I know they will be back. I will allow Ivar to take you with him. As long as he agrees to cooperate and accept me as the new ruler of Kattegate.” 

“And if he doesn’t?” You wondered. 

She clicked her tongue. Almost as if on cue, Bjorn began to rub your shoulders. The feeling made you squirm. He brought you closer to his chest and you felt your eyes water. 

“Would you like to talk with Ivar? Perhaps you can persuade him.” Queen Lagertha asked. 

“Yes.” You tried getting out of Bjorns tight grip. 

“Yes, please!” Bjorn growled beside your ear. 

“Yes, please.” You were about to cry at that moment. 

Lagertha finally nodded her head and Bjorn released you. Bjorn pulled out the phone and handed it to you. You heard ringing from the other end of the phone. It only rang once and them you heard a loud phone go off simultaneously from across the room. 

Bjorn released you and searched his eyes through the crowd of women. The ringing of Ivars phone got louder and it was followed by a strong thumping sound. The First thing you noticed was women parting to create a path, then you saw Ubbe with a crow bar swinging in his left hand. Ivar came in behind him with two blades he was digging into the tiled floor and dragging himself closer to you. 

You wanted to laugh from the relief that tickled your stomach. You wanted to turn to Lagertha and stick your tongue at her like a 5 - year- old. More importantly you wanted to punch Bjorn in the face. 

Hvitserk popped up from the crowd with a girl wrapped in his arms with a dagger at her throat. Sigurd came up from behind you and placed a hand gently on your arm. A few men that you didn’t recognize emerged with weapons in their hands. 

Lagertha didn’t show any signs of a worry. She kept her head held high and brought her eyes down to Ivar who pulled himself up onto a chair. 

“Ivar, welcome back.” She leaned against the counter. 

“You made a mistake coming to my home while I was away. You made an even bigger mistake bringing Y/N into this.” Ivar growled. 

Somewhere in the midst of everything going on Bjorn had left your side and when he returned he had a herd of men following him. Where the hell did all the people come from? The place had suddenly became flooded with many faces unknown to you. 

Your hands trembled as your eyes searched the room. It was starting to get hard to breath. Your mind went into a set of panic and your heart nearly pounded right out of your chest. 

“Brothers… If you kill her then you will have to kill me too.” Bjorn walked up to Ubbe and Ivar with a big axe in his hand. 

“Maybe we should.” Ivar sneered. 

Ubbe clutched his weapon. “Shut up!” He growled between clenched teeth. 

The second eldest son looked at Bjorn. “She killed our mother.” Although his words were quiet they held a dark threat behind them. 

“I know and I would want revenge too.” He dangled the axe for a few minutes before he gripped it tight and pressed the blade to Ivars cheek. 

Why was he just sitting there? Why wasn’t he doing something? 

“But we must focus on getting revenge for our father… That is why I am here.” 

Ubbe lowers his weapon as if he completely forgot about everything else. Ivar grunts angrily and slammed his blade into the table beside him. 

“And my brothers… We will get revenge.” Bjorn vowed. 

*** 

“Did anyone hurt you?” Ivar asked in the back of the SUV. 

You looked out the window and shook your head. “I just want to go wherever we are going and take a nice long hot shower.” 

You wanted to miraculously scrub off the feeling of Bjorns hands on your shoulders. You wanted so bad to tell Ivar of the hidden threat that had been placed upon you. But for the sake of peace you kept your mouth shut. Bjorn and his mother had outnumbered Ivar and all his men. You couldn’t risk their lives. You couldn’t be so selfish. 

“Where are we going?” You questioned. 

“To our cabin far away. Not even Lagertha knows of it. You will be safe.” He assured. 

You couldn’t stop the eye roll that came next. You were supposed to be safe at the manor and look what happened there. Despite wanting to argue you leaned your head against the window and closed your eyes. You were so tired. And the simple turns in the car was making you queasy. 

Pregnancy. Joy to the world.   
*** 

After a torturous 3 hour car ride you finally arrived at a big wooden cabin in the woods. The place looked as though people had definitely been occupying it before. You wondered who. 

“Y/N, shower’s upstairs if you still want one.” Ivar began to walk up behind you. 

“Finally.” You grumbled as you dropped a bag at your feet. 

Ivar waited for you in the room across the hall. He had the door wide open and was sitting on the bed when you emerged from the bathroom. 

“Y/N.” He called your name and you went to him. 

The room was dark, the only reason you could see anything was because of the light from the hall leaking into the room. He lifted his shirt over his head and waved you closer to him. 

“Shut the door.” He spoke in a light smooth voice. 

You kicked your foot back and listened to the door click shut. Ivar’s hands reached out and grasped your hips. He pulled you closer to him and untied your towel. It dropped to your feet and left you completely exposed. 

Your hands held onto his shoulders as he leaned down and placed his lips to your belly. The sound of his lips on your skin ignited a fire burning in your thighs. Your breathing became heavy and your heart started to pound deep within your chest. 

“Can you promise me that no one hurt you?” Ivar asked as his hands began to run up to your ribs. 

“I promise.” You whispered. 

“Good. Spread your legs for me.” He replied quietly. 

You spread your legs and felt his fingers brush against your left thigh. You instantly became aroused. Heat and moisture gathered in your folds as you felt his fingers slowly drag further up into your entrance. 

“I know I haven’t been that good to you. And I’m sorry for what Lagertha did. She shouldn’t have scared you like she did.” He curled his finger inside you and you let out a whimper. “I promised I would keep you and this baby safe. And I intend to keep it. I intend to make the whole world know just how precious you and this baby mean to me.” 

He moved his other hand down to your stomach and fanned his hand against your womb. Your legs were trembling and your knees were becoming weak by the second. As he spoke those words he continued placing light kisses up to your chest. 

His hand kept pumping his finger inside you and you nearly came right then and there. Hearing the vow to protect you and his child made you riled up. You wanted to jump right on him and you wanted him inside you. 

He brought his mouth to your nipple and gently flicked it with his tongue. You opened your mouth and let out a loud moan. 

“I will gather everyone who ever favored my mother and I will take back what is rightfully mine.” He pulled away from your chest and brought you right onto his lap. 

Your hands held onto the nape of his neck as he reached down and popped open the button of his jeans. The mere sound of his zipper opening made a warm spark flare inside your gut. 

“Yes.” You moaned in agreement. 

“And then you will become my queen and we will rule Kattegate together.” He spoke before he lifted you up by your waist and slowly allowed you to sink down onto his erection. 

You let out a little sigh in content and rolled your hips. He kept his hands on her hips and thrusted his hips up to meet yours. 

“We’ll get married.” He whispered as he grinded himself into you. 

All you could do was hum, whimper, and writhe above him. 

“You’ll give me many children.” He growled . 

“Fuck, Ivar.” You moaned. 

He pressed his lips to yours only for a brief moment. His hands moved possessively up your back and hooked around your shoulders. He pressed your chest into his. 

“You and I will stay a family even if it kills me.” He vowed just before he let out a quiet grunt and filled your walls with his come.


	10. The first Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 weeks have passed and Ivar finally gathers enough men to make a move on Lagertha and Bjorn. But Lagertha is not that easy to outsmart for she has already made a move. Not on Ivar… But on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, angst, action, language, fluff smut will be in the next chapter

Twins… Twins and a Goddamn war… Twins and a Goddamn war and a husband who became more bloodthirsty as the days went by. Could you handle anything else? 

“You’re doing it again.” Ivars voice pulled you away from your own thoughts. 

“What?” You snapped your head up at Ivar. 

Ivar let out a sigh and used his crutches to make his way by your side of the bed. He sat down beside you and pointed at the the ultrasound picture of the two fetuses. 

“You stare at that picture and you look frightened. You even look pale now. What is troubling you?” He pulled the picture out of your hand and glanced down at it. 

When his blue eyes looked back up at you something in your stomach turned. He was right. You were scared shitless. 

“I know what’s about to happen and I’m scared that I’m going to lose you.” You whispered. 

Ivar smiled and chuckled at your confession. “You know I am capable of handling myself.” 

You nodded your head. “That you are. But you see there’s these magical things called guns and bullets and they can penetrate not only your ego but your body too.” 

Ivar cupped a hand on your shoulder and sighed. “That’s what the bullet proof vests are for.” 

You laughed only a little at his sarcasm. He moved his hand to the back of your head and slowly leaned your forehead into his. His lips feathered over yours but only for a second. He pulled away and wrapped his arm around you. 

“How about we don’t focus on that right now. We just focus on good things. Floki says the babies are healthy and we both got the gender we wanted. I wanted a boy, you wanted a girl so the Gods blessed us with one each.” 

“And how will I raise twins on my own and keep them safe?” You questioned. 

Ivar let out a deep sigh but remained patient about everything. He slowly leaned your body towards the bed and ended up laying behind you with one hand lying on your round stomach. Every once and a while you could feel the twins moving around inside you. 

“Have you thought of any names? I was thinking Thing 1 and Thing 2.” You joked. 

Ivar chuckled and nuzzled his face into your back. “How about Freya for the girl, and … Ragnar for the boy.” 

You sighed and closed your eyes. “If that is what you want.” 

Ivar pressed a kiss to the nape of your neck. “What I really want is for you to get some rest. You don’t need to worry about this war. It will be over before you know it.” 

“I hope so.” You mumbled. 

Ivar lied beside you and watched your stomach as the round bubble risen then slowly sank back down with each breath you took. He almost couldn’t wait to hold his son in his arms. But unfortunately he had other things to tend to. 

*** 

It was the sound of a loud bang that made you jump up. At first you thought it was just another dream but then it came back again. And again. And again. That’s when you realized just what exactly you were hearing. 

Gunshots! 

“Ivar!” You reached in the dark and felt an empty bedside. 

Shit!

You kept the light off and crawled on the floor to avoid the windows. You could hear glass shattering and loud footsteps running down stairs. The door to the bedroom opened and Hvitserk came right for you. 

“Y/N, come on. We got to sneak you out the back way before anyone sees you.” Hvitserk whispered. 

You took his hand and very slowly moved to your feet. It was starting to get hard to move as big as you had gotten with the twins in your stomach. All you did was take a step next to Hvitserk and the glass to your window shattered. 

Hvitserk wrapped his arms around you and tried rushing you through the room. The sound of dead bodies dropping to the hard wood floor made a wave of nausea hit you. 

“Oh, shit.” You groaned. 

“I know, I know but come on. We gotta go.”   
Hvitserk stood right in front of you with a gun in his hand. “Stay right behind me.” 

“Where the hell is Ivar?” You questioned. 

“He took Ubbe somewhere.” Hvitserk replied. 

You huffed and reminded yourself to dig deeper into that answer later. Right now you had to find a way out of this place alive. 

“Sigurd, cover us.” Hvitserk called out the moment you reached the last step. 

Sigurd raised himself from behind the staircase and held his gun up at the door. There were bullet holes covering the entire door and all the walls. A Lot of Ivar’s men littered the floor with puddles of blood spilling beside them. 

You sucked in a breath and turned your head to the side. It was nearly impossible to keep yourself from getting sick. Your nose was like a bloodhound and all the different smells of blood, body odor, gun residue, it was all over powering. And it didn’t help that heart kept leaping in your throat. 

It made it hard for you to swallow. 

“Come on, Y/N. We’re almost there!” Hvitserk encouraged. 

You reached the back door and waited for Hvitserk to peak outside. He waved at you and began running for one of the cars parked in the backyard. You worried for Sigurd and a few other people that were in the safe house but you didn’t have the chance to ask about them. Hvitserk placed a hand around your arm and ran towards the car. 

“Get in! Hurry up before they see us!” He hissed quietly. 

You jumped in the car and strapped yourself in. “Hvitserk do you have a phone? We need to call Ivar! He needs to get back-up here for the rest of his men and I need to chew his ass out for leaving me!” 

Hvitserk started the car and slammed on the gas pedal. The car bounced back and forth on the grassy lands. 

“Here.” He placed the gun on his lap and pulled the phone out of his pocket. 

You opened the phone and began dialing Ivar’s number. “Where the hell are we? I never seen this place before.” 

Hvitserk sighed. “We’re taking Floki’s secret trail around the roads. It’s going to run around them and bring us right to the highway. We can get ahead of Ivar and re-group from there.” 

You sighed and relaxed in the seat. Oh, this was so fucked. 

“Go on and call him. He needs to know what happened.” Hvitserk peaked a glance in the rear view mirror. 

Aside from the sound of the tires crunching on grass and twigs you realised you heard some sort of high - pitch squealing sound. Like a semi truck. You shifted in your seat to try to see behind you. You couldn’t see any vehicle following you. It was too dark to see. 

You clicked the call button on the phone and turned to look out your window. A pair of bright lights blinded your vision and you felt a strong impact take the car right off its course. Hot searing pain slammed in your back and the phone went flying out of your hands. 

 

The car rolled and you felt pressure as you lunged off the seat by a few inches. The glass shattered everywhere and you felt something slam into you. The raw adrenaline blocked out your pain for a split second. 

You blinked and found yourself leaning towards the center console of the car. Hvitserk was leaning against the door with a gash in his head. He groaned and moved in a stiff kind of way to look at you. 

His eyes widened in fear and it made your heart race. Why did he look at you like that? Why was his mouth hung open and his skin turning pale? 

You opened your mouth to try to talk to him and that’s when you realized you weren’t breathing! 

A warm liquid left a coppery taste on your tongue. You coughed and reached your left hand out to touch him. But something hard blocked the path of your hand. It was rouch like bark from a tree. You dragged your fingers down and felt the object piercing your womb. Watery tears filled your eyes. 

“Oh Gods. The babies…” Hvitserk began to wiggle his way out of his seatbelt. 

You coughed again and blood splattered in the air. 

“Just hold on, Y/N.” He reached forward for the glove compartment. “There’s an emergency phone in here. Im calling Ivar. We’re gonna get you help!” 

Your vision started to fade and a crunching sound made you look up. You saw a pair of boots enter your vision but then everything became black. 

“Margrethe?” Hvitserk’s voice rang in your ears. 

A gunshot pierced your ears but you still couldn’t see anything. The last thing you heard was Hvitserk groaning. 

Was this death?


	11. The Last Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter is here. Ivar has won his throne back and does everything in his power to keep Y/N and his babies alive. They survive and Y/N questions if it is safe for her and the babies to stay with Ivar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, angst, fluff, smut, a very conflicted reader, some descriptions or gore when Floki is saving the reader.

The sound of the heart rate monitor beeping non-stop made Ivar growl from his seat. You were dead upon arrival but Ivar wasn’t willing to let you go so easily. He was the most selfish man on the earth. He wanted you and therefore he would go through great lengths to keep you. And his babies. 

“It has been a long time… WHY IS HER HEART NOT BEATING?!!” He snapped. 

Floki didn’t reply. He mumbled an order to Helga and watched as he handed her a scalpel. 

“What are you doing?!” He barked as he he used a crutch to help him out of his chair. 

“The babies might have a chance to live. We have to worry about them first.” Floki replied. Ivar stepped forward and watched as Floki began to slice open her round stomach. 

“They are not old enough to be born! Stop!” He shouted. 

Floki didn’t listen to him. He dug his gloved hands right into her womb. Ivar’s eyes remained wide open, this was not what he was expecting. 

“We managed to gather most essentials that are needed. They will be premature but with good care from all of us they have a chance at living.” 

Blood oozed from her stomach and Ivar growled. “You will bring them back to life Floki or tonight will be your last night on earth!” 

“The amniotic sac has been pierced. We have to get them out. If you really want them to live then get your brothers and check in on Hvitserk. This would have been easier if we brought them to the hospital.” Floki chastised. 

“Forgive me, just trying to keep my family together.” He sneered before he grabbed his other crutch and headed out of the room. 

Sigurd paced the floor and immediately ran up to his brother. “What is going on?” 

“He needs…” Ivar felt a bubble grow in his gut as he prepared himself to finish the sentence. “He needs you and Ubbe in there.” 

Sigurd nodded his head and turned on his heels to retrieve Ubbe. The pain in his legs grew worse. He hissed in pain and forced his way to the couch before he gripped his fragile knee. By then Ubbe and Sigurd came back and went into the room before he shut the door. 

If it was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was feeling helpless. His brother barely survived the bullet in his chest. He was lucky the bullet missed his heart by mere centimeters. But now Y/N was in the room, already dead and Floki made it seem as though you were going to stay like that. 

He couldn’t have it. He clenched his jaw and swallowed the pain in his legs as he forced his way back into the room. 

“Ivar, get out! There’s not enough room for you right now.” Sigurd rushed to the incubator. 

The room was surprisingly silent. There was no crying, just that constant beeping from the heart rate monitor. Ivar turned to Floki who was working on sewing up the wound on her stomach while Helga began doing chest compressions. 

“Why aren’t they crying?!” Ivar questioned. 

“Ivar I am one person you can either stand there and complain or you can shut your mouth and help! You decide!” Floki snapped back. 

Ivar made his way to the two preemies in the incubator. “How can I help?” 

“Get one of the blankets and cover the incubator, their retinas are still developing, their not ready for this amount of light yet.” Responded. 

“Gods, curse this!” Floki screamed. 

Ivar peaked up and looked over to Floki who grabbed the crash cart and pulled out a needle. He jabbed the needle into her chest and pushed the handle down. 

“Ivar! Pay attention!” Ubbe yelled. 

Ivar grabbed the blanket but froze when his eyes came across the tiny infants huddled together in the incubator. They had tubes taped to their cheeks to keep it in their nose. Why was all this needed? What kind of consequences would have to be lived after this?

“Their alive, Brother. Their lungs just haven’t developed fully yet. But there’s a chance that they will survive.” Ubbe grabbed the Blanket from Ivar’s hands and gently placed it over the incubator. “I know this is scary for you Brother, but they have your blood in their veins. They will pull through.” 

Ivar blinked and then heard something that made his lips curl into a smile. 

Beep.

Beep. 

Beep. 

“She’s back.” Floki commented. 

“Good. You get to live another day my dear friend.” He began to make his way back to the door. 

“Where are you going now?” Floki asked. 

Ivar licked his bottom lips. “I take it she’s going to need antibotics and the babies will be needing other things as well?” He asked. 

Floki nodded his head. 

“Then it looks like I got some very important people to talk to and make deals with.” He replied. 

His family was alive, now it was all a matter of keeping them alive. 

*** 

It was the pain that brought you back. The hot searing pain. There was a bright light and there was shouting. It sounded like Ivar but you couldn’t tell yet. And then you heard a phrase. 

“Why aren’t they crying?” 

Your babies! 

Your eyes opened and your chest heaved as you sucked in the air that was being forced down your throat. You moved your hands to remove the tube from your throat. It was so uncomfortable, but a pair of hands latched onto yours. 

“Wait! Helga’s gonna remove the tube.” It was Ivar that spoke to you. 

Your vision was blurry at first but it came back crystal clear. 

“Alright, Y/N, your gonna cough in 3, 2, 1.” 

You coughed the moment the tube removed from your throat and you turned to Ivar. He was in a chair by your bed, running his fingers through your hair. 

“Here, have some water.” He held a cup up by you mouth and guided the straw in your mouth. 

You sipped the water and pulled away. Where were the babies? Your eyes found them across the room. 

“My babies.” You croaked. 

“Their fine, their being taken care of. How are you feeling?” He asked. 

You blinked back tears. “I’m in some pain but… Our babies… I want to see them.” You moved to sit up but the pain in your chest forced you back down. 

“Stay there and I’ll bring them to you.” He gathered his crutches and moved to stand up but Helga placed a hand on his shoulder and rolled the incubator beside you. 

“They are doing great. Their lungs are now fully developed. Floki and I have been keeping good eyes on them. It’s looking like they won’t have any complications.” Helga noted as she pushed the incubator beside you. 

The babies lied sleeping silently. They were small, but they looked healthy as Helga had promised. 

“How long have I been out?” You asked. 

“A few weeks. Your wounds are healing great. Your a strong woman.” Helga commented. 

Things changed once you had woken up. Floki and Helga had filled you in on everything and it had opened your eyes. Especially when you learned that it was Margrethe who had hit you with the semi and shot Hvitserk. Thankfully Hvitserk survived as well. 

But the hunt for her was still on and Ivar showed no signs of wanting to stop growing in power. He was proving to be ruthless. 

So you stayed in the room and waited a couple more weeks. You had to get better before you could make your move. The day Floki declared you healthy you waited one night until everyone was asleep and grabbed a bag and slowly began to pack. But you froze when you stood at the twins who were now sleeping in their cribs. 

Did you really have the courage to do this? Ivar was … Well you were happy with him but the danger that came with him…you couldn’t risk your children’s lives again. 

“Going somewhere?” Ivars voice made you jump. 

“No, just packing an emergency bag incase we need to leave again.” You lied. 

Ivar lifted his hand and waved you over with his fingers. You walked up to him and followed him into the room down the hall. The moment the two of you reached the room he grasped the collar of your shirt and brought your lips to his. 

Your body burned against his and you parted your lips so he could slide his tongue inside your mouth. This would be it. This would be your last time with Ivar so you had to appreciate every last second of it. 

He pulled away from the kiss and motioned towards the bed. The two of you barely made it to the bed. His hands were tearing away any remaining clothing from your body. You tried rolling on top but he wasn’t having that. He pinned your hands down and let out a light growl. 

The predatory look in his bright blue eyes warned you not to test him. He had been too long without being inside you and he didn’t have times for foolish games, he needed you now. You moved a leg out from beneath him and hooked it around his waist. He freed his erection right from his jeans and lined his tip at your entrance. 

His hips lunged forward and you let out a loud gasp. His face was just mere inches from yours. His lips so close, you could almost feel them on yours. 

“You wouldn’t be stupid enough to try to ever leave me, would you?” He thrusted his hips hard. 

It almost hurt but it felt so good. Your blood was turning cold. He ws onto you. 

You shook your head. “I would never leave you Ivar.” 

He removed one hand from your wrist and threaded his fingers through your hair. “Good because I would hate to have to take such unnecessary precautions to ensure that you stay.” 

You whimpered as he withdrew his hips and slammed back into you. 

“What…would that be?” You moaned. 

“Don’t think for a second I wouldn’t keep you chained up like a dog. Tied down, begging for your release as I feast between your legs.” He warned. 

His words made you tremble. Or was that because he was hitting your g-spot with every thrust? 

“I’m not stupid Ivar.” You growled as he rolled his hips. 

He moved his hand from your hair down to your neck and gently cupped it. He didn’t squeeze his hand but you knew very well the threat was real. 

“Just as long as you remember your vows to me and this family. We swore in front of the Gods that we wanted to be together until death do us part.” 

Your entire body curled beneath him as your stomach clenched. Your orgasm crashed down on you as he moved even faster. 

“And I take… My vows… Very seriously.” He growled between thrusts. 

You felt liquid warmth flow between your legs as your inner walls clenched around his erection. There was something feral in his eyes and a cold chill ran down your spine as he thrusted a final time inside you and you felt him coat your inner walls with his seed. 

He pressed his lips on top of yours and pulled himself out of you. He rolled off of you but engulfed your entire body in a tight embrace. 

“There is no other place for you but by my side, here in Kattegate.” He whispered in your ear. 

“I know.” You replied quietly. 

*** 

Ivar had taken a while to fall asleep. But the moment you felt his grip loosen just by an inch you made your move. You gently placed each baby in their carseat and rocked them to ensure they went right back to sleep. You found Ivar’s car keys in the pockets of his jeans and left. With both babies in the backseat and the image of Ivar’s manor disappearing in your rearview mirror. 

You would no longer risk your children’s life and you would no longer be stuck under Ivars thumb. It was true, you were low on cash but you had some beautiful jewelry that Ivar had bought you and more importantly a wedding ring worth at least 3,000$. It would have to be enough to get a start. Being on the run wouldn’t be cheap, especially with the sleeping twins in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crazy conclusion huh? Well not to worry. This series will also have a sequel called Crawling Back To You. I'll have the first couple of chapters up with in a couple of weeks.


End file.
